Kill Code
by super ginger
Summary: "What is one more life?" Mercy Asks. X-23 Looked at the Magical Maden with hatred and contept. "What is one less?" Refusing to be the weapon again, X-23 returns to the real world to end it all only to kidnapped again my her frienemies - the X-Men. After Avengers Arena and Battle of the Atom.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. And welcome to Part two of Bullets Blades and Blood. This takes place after Avengers Arena and after Battle of the Atom. This "what if" is implied that what if Kitty did not find Laura on the streets and did not bring her to the X-Men. What if, instead, she returned to her former habits and is now trying to kill herself. Again. And the easiest way to do that is to use magic.

All characters are owned by Marvel and I take no credit for them.

Just like comics (=speech=) means it's a telepathic conversation.

* * *

"Well, that could've gone better." Deadpool said as they were getting off the C-130 and walking into the hanger bay.

"Shut it, Chemo." Venom hissed from in front.

Deadpool shrugged. "Look Nubs, I know you're upset about your failures, but that doesn't mean you can take em out on me, ya know. I was just hoping for a critical group session about how bad we got our asses handed to us is all."

There was a silent but mutual groan shared with the rest of the group. They all dragged themselves to the open metal and concrete bay sore and exhausted from the last week. Flash rubbed the back of his neck. "Now isn't the best time, so drop it."

"Actually, it is the best time. Still fresh in the 'ol memory banks. Best to get it out before it festers and begins to rot. And I don't know if you guys know this, but a festering rotting corpse ain't the thing I like to have around." Deadpool paused. "No offense, Castle." Punisher gave a gruff groan as he shifted his pack to relive the pain in his shoulder from the gunshot wound.

Ross had dropped his one medium duffle on the inside of the hanger as he entered the door. "Now may not be the best time for this Deadpool."

"I disagree." Elektra said, standing before him with her arms crossed. "We need to analyze the situation and figure out how to ensure it will not occur again. That's the purpose of the After Action Report."

The team seemed to agree as they stood in a semi-circle. Ross rubbed his temples. "Given the information that was given to me-"

"Given to you?" Venom scathed. "That's always the case isn't it? 'Given to you' that you so conveniently forget to 'give to us.' You retain all this intel, and expect us to figure it out on our own. That's how we keep getting shot and injured. You don't give us the full picture."

Ross arched a brow at the insubordination. He held a thumb to his chest as he said, "If you don't like the way I running this op-"

"What? You goin' to point me to the door? As if that's an option anymore."

"You're free to leave whenever you want, soldier." Ross stated with a hard stare.

"You don't get it" he said slowly with as much anger and bite as before. "We can't operate cohesively if we go in blind every time. Communication is a two-way street, and your fat, red ass is blockin' up both."

Deadpool chuckled. "Damn, son. Preach it."

Now, everyone was speaking, putting in their two cents until it equaled a buck forty. The others were arguing and pointing fingers at one another, blaming one another for not being at the evacuation site, or not watching a corner or their back close enough. Forcing them to rely on one another instead of just themselves.

Deadpool, for once, was silent. He leaned back slightly from the circle and arched a confused brow at something interesting that was happening from across the hanger bay. He crossed his arms and watched as someone was coming toward the small gaggle of arguing adults. Everyone was so eager to pick a fight with the Red Hulk, none of them noticed the assailant that was crawling across the beams in the ceiling. He tilted his head in confusion as it drew closer.

"Furthermore, you bring a killer onto his team who kills innocents." Flash pointed a finger at Ross as he spoke. "And you expect me to do or trust anything you say when you have a dog like that barely tied to a leash?"

Ross took a deep breath trying to control his anger. "You better say what you need to say, boy, because the next words outta your mouth are goin' to come with teeth and blood."

Venom threw a fist at the old man who caught it and started to changed into his behemoth state. Venom then drew a gun and pointed it at Red Hulk who gave a roar.

A black rope descended from the ceiling and wrapped around Venoms throat. The person who was scaling the ceiling dropped, holding the rope and acted as the counter weight, pulling up Venom by the neck. When it landed, their long black hair covered their face. It popped its head back, and with one quick glace around the room, jumped again and used Venom as their counter weight.

Elektra had already drawn her sai and was ready to stab the intruder, but it was focused more on Red Hulk than the other two. It jumped from shoulder to shoulder as Hulk was trying to catch it. Punisher fired rounds at it only for them to hit Hulk and bounce off.

Hulk didn't realizes what the assailant was doing until it was too late. The rope was wrapped around his wrists and all it took was a hard pull to make his hands useless. The assailant jumped off his back and between his legs, wrapping them in the rope and tripping him. Hulk fell with a loud thud and gave a roar.

The assailant had only seconds to counter Elektra's attack. Elektra's strike was like a viper, quick and deadly. The assailant jumped back only moments to dodge both Elektra and the Punishers bullets. Electra ran up to it and got in close. Elektra swung from left to right, but the assailant dodged her attacks. Elektra moved to give a downward strike and the assailant unsheathed the sword on her hip and used it as a defensive weapon.

The Punisher was useless right now. The assailant had Elektra acting as cover. Frank ran to the side to get a better angle the assailant was better trained and kept Elektra at their front.

"Why aren't you helping?" Castle yelled at Deadpool who was more amused at the situation more than anything.

"I'm waiting on my popcorn." he shouted back. Deadpool threw Punisher a bowie knife and smirked. Punisher took the knife and went in knowing that he wouldn't get much at a distance.

Hulk was trying to rip the rope apart only to see that every movement he made, he was putting Venom in more danger. The more Red Hulk tried to get up or out, the higher Venom would go and the tighter the noose got.

The assailant was dodging as well as they could until both Elektra and Punisher came at it with an uppercut. It shifted right and went low. Using both elbows, it hit them both in the stomach and then chin as they came to recoil from the shot. The assailant then grabbed both by the backs if their necks and head banged both together.

Using the slightly disorientated state, she took the knife from Punisher and punched him in the kidney. Elektra recovered and went to stab the assailant. They quickly spun to the side and grabbed Elektra by the wrist.

Punisher recovered and ran at the assailant. The assailant spun behind the red assassin and grabbed her other wrist and threw her over its shoulder, throwing her into Punisher. He fell due to Elektra's weight but she managed to recover and was on her feet in no time.

"You're skilled." Elektra complemented.

"Thank you," it said, revealing it was a female, "now stop attacking." Elektra paused but tensed. The assailant held up its hands to fight but kept its distance. "I do not wish to harm you, but if you continue, you leave me no option."

Punisher stood up slowly and held the knife tightly, "You attacked us first."

"I attacked Venom because he provoked and had intentions of killing Red Hulk. You two joined the fight after the fact. You are not my target."

Elektra looked over at Punished slightly to see his damages; his gunshot wound from earlier that week was reopening and had sustained a slash to his leg during the fight. The assassin looked back the girl. She waited until they all returned beaten and battered from a fight before she attacked. Elektra quickly spied Deadpool who still looked amused and didn't move a single muscle during the battle. Healing factor easily could've beaten this bitch.

Forced to do the one thing she hated, Elektra held up her hands and slowly put her sai on the ground. The girl didn't see the smirk on her face she bent her head.

Venom dropped to the ground with a knife in his hand as he wretched the rope from around his head. "Let's try that again." he said as he reached for his side arm.

The girl looked at him and slowly turned. She smiled as she took a few jogging steps and put her hands up like a boxing match. Venom snorted slightly as he released his side arm and put his hands up to fight.

They circled slowly at first, but when she moved her hair out of her face, he stopped. "You're that kid?"

"And you have let your guard down." She said and turned the face on her watch. A high pitched screech emitted from it, forcing him to drop to his knees and grab his ears. The others did as well except for Deadpool who seemed to smile more. The symbiote started to slither away from Thompson who was more concerned with the future ear damage than his suit.

She shut off the sound when the symboite was far enough way to her liking.

"BOSS FIGHT!" Deadpool said in a deeper than usual voice. "FIGHT!" He was singing the Mortal Combat theme to her as he took a fighting stance and danced.

The girl arched a brow and dismissed him. She walked away from Deadpool and towards Hulk. He was still struggling to get out of the rope. Obviously, not the sailor of the group. "Where is she?" The assailant asked. "You forged the documents to get her out. Where is she?"

Hulk gave an angered look at the girl. "You think just because I'm tied up-"

She flexed her hand and two metal claws emerged from her knuckles. "Where is she?"

He looked at her claws and made the connections of who she was. "Ms Wolverine?" Hulk said with a tone that boarded on unwelcomed house guest and slight intrigue.

The girl arched an annoyed brow at him and moved closer to Red Hulk. "Where?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, girl."

"Mercy. Where is she?"

"Why?"

"I am not here to hurt her, if that is what you are concerned with."

"Why Mercy?"

"What does it matter?"

The Red Hulk arched a defiant brow of his own. "It matters to me."

He continued on about how she was going to fail but she wasn't listening anymore. She turned her ear to the small sound that was coming from further within the bay. She turned her back on Red Hulk and walked towards it.

"Hey." he yelled catching her attention.

"There are medical supplies in my pack." she said over her shoulder as she walked past Deadpool. She walked to the back of the bay and into an office that was adjacent to the outside world. When she did her recon three days ago, she had noticed the armory safe but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It smelled like an armory and had the thick metal door to go with it. But as she walked closer, she could smell it now; neothyol.

She moved to open the safe lock when Red Hulk stood behind her and held the door closed.

"Walk away, girl." he rumbled. She gave him a defiant look and waited patiently for him to quit. He took his hand off the door to usher her away. She slipped from his grasp and went for the Achilles tendon to sever it. He gave a roar of pain and fell back, trying to land on her. The only thing he succeeded at was falling on his back.

She jumped on his chest and held her fist at the roof of his mouth. "Do _not_ get in my way."

With a smirk, he bit down, trying to sever her arm. She gave her own smirk and popped her claws into his skull. He opened his mouth to scream and she moved.

She kept one foot claw in the roof of his mouth, and one hand pointed at his eye. "Get out of my way." She demanded again.

She could hear a throaty laugh reverberate in her skull. Her file did say she was telekinetic.

Laura removed her claws and opened the door to the prisoner. Hulk pushed the door closed again. "She has to stay asleep or her powers are unchecked." He said, licking the wound at the roof of his mouth.

Laura looked at the thick door then at the Hulk. "Then lock me in."

* * *

Laura entered and saw the woman with pink hair pulled back in a low pony tail and a long black dress sitting in a modest chair at the opposite end of the armory. She gave a smile at the young woman and motioned for her to enter further.

=What is it you want?= she asked telepathically

Laura took a seat opposite of her. =I have read your file from the X-Men and Avengers. There is little information of you, but I believe that you have the powers that I require. =

=What do you want?=

Laura arched a brow. "You know what I want. Why I'm here."

"I know." Mercy smiled, "I just want you to say it."

Laura looked away from her and at her hands. "I am a weapon. I need to die."

"Perhaps, but you do not _want_ to die." Her voice was thick with guile.

"I will only kill. I _have_ only killed."

"And you cannot do this yourself?"

Laura gently shook her head. "I have tried. Any wound inflicted will only regenerate. Even if I inflict enough to lower my healing, I will lack the strength to finish. I need someone with magic to kill me. Most of whom I know who can, will not. And those who will, will use the knowledge to kill Wolverine."

Mercy gave a smile. "I have seen though your eyes the statists required to maim everyone outside of this room." Laura gave a warning look at the woman. "A favor for a favor." Mercy offered.

Laura arched a brow. "What is the favor?"

Mercy smirked and leaned forward. "That you loosen my reigns." She broadcasted a quick image of Red Hulk, and Laura understood what was meant.

"That request fully exudes the purpose of this visit."

Mercy leaned back and held her hands wide. "I can do what you seek. I can end all of this. I just need you to kill one more." Images of all the people she has killed started to play back behind Laura's eyes. "What's one more?"

"What is one less?" Laura asked as she stood and walked away.

"Laura," Mercy called, "You do this; it's your last one. The last time you will be used as a weapon, the blade. All you have to do is kill one more man."

"You are wrong." Laura stated with her back turned. "All of the others were willing to die for him. And if you become loose, who will stop you?"

"The same could've been said about you five years ago. Or even, five weeks ago."

Laura felt the tips of her claws prick her skin. "I know what I have done, but I realize now that change, while an option, is not a practical one."

Mercy tiled her head in sarcastic spite. "And death is the practical alternative?"

Laura turned her head to see the woman over her shoulder. "I am not a hero. I am barely human. For the things I have done, I have been forced to do, there is no redemption for me."

There was a throaty chuckle. "You and I are the same, Laura." Laura turned a confused brow at this. "We offer peace to people who so desperately want it."

Her piety was severed as she reverted to anger. "You are mistaken if you think that is my goal." Laura reached up a hand and knocked three times.

* * *

"I think I found a new nick name for you" Deadpool said as he elbowed Flash in the shoulder. "Auto-erotica asphyxiation." He poked the bruise that was around his throat from the rope.

The suit went up and over his face and Venom stood to look at the red mercenary. "Where were you during the fight?"

"You mean besides enjoying the show?" Deadpool asked with a smirk and shrugged. "Kids got mad skills, but no sense in the team's best member to kill her off so easily. Ya know. Keep 'em in suspense an stuff." He paused, "Like growing mushrooms."

Venom had a look of pure confusion. "There are like, six things wrong with that sentence."

Deadpool shrugged and looked over at Elektra patching up Punisher, again. "When you play chess, you let the pawns go first." Deadpool furrowed his brows and looked at Venom again. "That's how you play chess right? You let the pawns go first?"

"You're fucking hopeless." Venom shook his head at the confusion and walked away.

Deadpool crossed his arms and watched as Red Hulk opened the door the girl to be released and locked the door behind her. The girl offered apologies, but did not wait for everyone to accept them. Retrieving her bag, she walked past Deadpool. "Didn't go as planned, huh?"

She stopped walking but looked at her feet. After a moment, she took a breath as if to say something, but when she looked up at his mask, it was lost in her throat. With a sigh, she looked away and started walking again.

He grabbed her by the arm roughly and jerked her back to his line of sight. She kept her eyes down as he looked her over. He wanted to say something helpful for her, but what came out was "What are you doing tonight?"

She met his gaze with confusion. "What did you have in mind?"

He released so he could shrug. "I don't know. Things we'll regret later?"

She tiled her head in confusion. "If we will regret them later, why do it at all?"

"Part of life kid. How about… reduce the homeless pet population of Manhattan with two pistols and some silencers?"

"No."

"What? It's only for the cats. And squirrels. And maybe some of the pigeons. Okay, its mostly because of the pigeons." She gave an authoritive look that made him sigh. "Fine. Little Miss Bossy McCrabbypants McGee." He muttered, which only gave her more confusion at the obvious mispronouncing of her name.

"Ms. Wolverine." Red Hulk called from across the room. Laura turned her head to him as he motioned for her to come to him. She gave a curious look at Deadpool, who only shrugged with the same confusion. Not sure of how to proceed, she did as instructed and stood before the older male. Deadpool, being a Nosy Nancy, followed.

Red Hulk had his hands on his hips and was glaring at her. Laura assumed his was his 'I'm very disappointed at you' or 'you're in trouble now' look. Logan had perfected his look, Ross's was nothing in comparison. "You storm into my base-"

"Incorrect. Storm implies intent to seize and or conquer."

He put a finger in her face. "Don't interrupt."

She arched a brow. "Does it make you angry?" She asked condescendingly.

Hulk took a deep breath and continued. "You storm in, damn near kill my team, and expect to walk out?"

"Yes. As stated, I did not storm, no one on the team is dead, and the purpose of the infiltration was a failure."

He crossed his arms and seemed to consider her sentence. "Are all of your infiltrations usually failures?"

"No." She shifted her eyes to better study his posture. "Shouldn't your entire team be present for this decision?"

"They are."

"Then you will not wait for DareDevil or Scarlet Witch to arrive? They are the only ones left that can fall into your color scheme." They both had aggravation written on their face. "This may come as a shock to you, but a team does not actually need a 'Wolverine' to be considered legitimate."

"No, but it does help sell." Deadpool smirked from behind her.

Laura ignored the comment. "Furthermore, Venom has already shown a distaste for dogs. And your dog will kill you if the moment presents itself. Finally, looking at the team you have complied, I have three distinct characteristic that will cause unit malfunctions. One, I work best alone. You have nothing but loners, making team work improbable to impossible. Two, If you give me a uniform, I will look like Deadpools' sidekick. "

"Is that really so bad?" Deadpool asked with a smirk.

Further ignoring Deadpool all together, "And three, a team that has a three to one ratio of sexes tends to work best. On a team of six, you already have two females. Anymore will cause friction and unnecessary drama. "

"Shows what you know. Friction with three females is always hot. Especially with that funky 80's music in the background." Deadpool said aloud, warranting Ross to groan in annoyance.

Hulk gave a stern knife hand. "Shut up, Wilson." He readjusted his focus to the girl. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

Laura paused. She was actually given a choice. "Thank you. You need to remain in your current state and get those two out of here as quickly as possible." She said pointing at Elektra and Punisher.

"Why."

She looked at the open space of the hanger bay and popped her claws. "Magic has a very distinctive signature." She turned to Wade while Punisher was assisted by Elektra out of the hanger bay. "I need you to shoot me."

"Awesome." He said, drawing a gun and shooting her a seven times in the chest and torso. She fell and grabbed her wounds.

A bright light filled the room and everyone turned to look at it. Cyclops, Magneto, and Magic were in the middle of the room, looking at Red Hulk, Venom, and Deadpool all circling Laura, who was bleeding on the ground. "Assist me!" Laura shouted to them.

Deadpool looked at the oh- so- wounded girl. "I so no longer want you on _my_ team."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, didn't say it totally had to be un-cannon.

Marvel rules. The Marvel Universe.

* * *

Scott looked around the room quickly and lifted a hand to his visor. "Eric, take all the guns."

Magneto's magnetism went straight for Venom and Deadpool. He then pulled Laura by her claws so she was no longer surrounded by the three males. Magneto then took the guns from their hands and crushed them in the air, letting them fall to the floor.

Laura stood behind Magneto while Summers was blasting Hulk who was charging at them as Illyana started to swing her sword at Deadpool. "Where is Frost?" Laura asked, trying to recover from the bullets.

"Back at base" he said over his shoulder, manipulating the copper and iron in Deadpools blood to levitate him so Illyana could now focus on Venom.

"Deadpool keeps a gun at the small of his back, I need it" Laura stated, and Magneto responded by taking said gun and giving it to her. "Thank you," She said, as she shot Eric in the throat. Magneto dropped to a knee, clutching at his wound. Laura gently pushed the white helmet off, and punched him in the jaw, rendering him unconscious.

She fired three rounds: two in Illyana thighs, and one in her right shoulder. Venom, who had altered his suit to become a sword for an arm, reverted it back to normal and punched her hard to make her unconscious as well.

Realizing his team was down, Cyclops turned to look. Hulk picked him up and put a big hand in front of his face so his optic blasts wouldn't do more damage than they already have.

Laura jumped onto Red Hulks shoulder and held the warm barrel of Deadpool's gun at the back of Scott's head. "Why are you here?"

He turned his head slightly, his heart rate had returned to normal, he no longer was showing a desire to fight. "I came for you, Laura."

"Why?"

"I came to take you home." Laura arched a skeptical brow at this. "I know you've been wandering for a long time. You've been trying to find where you belong. Trying to find a family. To find people who can accept you for who you are. For what you are. The Avengers," Scott scoffed, "they can never understand what it means to be a mutant. To be hunted, to be persecuted into extinction. To watch as your family disowns you because you're a little different."

He tried to turn in Hulk's hands but was only able to turn his head so she could see this profile. "And with all these new mutants, they will need people to protect them. I know you, Laura - you're a guardian. You'd give your life for anyone." He paused, allowing her time to speak, but she didn't. She choose to reflected what he was saying, and waited.

"I don't expect you to forgive me." Scott continued. "I put you on a team that you had no business being a part of. I'm sorry." He spoke heavily. "I was so concerned for the well-being of the students and facility, that I didn't see the girl I was hurting. That I was turning you back into that weapon. I'm sorry."

He turned away from her and took a deep breath. "I came here to recruit you, Laura. These kids, they need you more than I do. They need people to protect them while they learn how to use their powers so they can protect themselves." He turned to look at her again over his shoulder. "And you need people you can trust. The Avengers don't care about us. They've proven that time and time again. And these mercenaries don't care about you."

"Hey!" Venom pointed at himself, "_Not_ a merc."

Deadpool shushed him. "It's like he's speaking to my very soul."

Venom looked over at Wade, he has his hands folded like he was praying and looking all kinds of doe eyed at the former Phoenix. "Really?" Flash asked in a monotone voice.

"Laura," Scott ignored the two men below, "let me take you home."

Laura paused. "Home" she said to herself. It was an interesting concept. She let the gun drop to her side as she thought about this.

"Yes. Back to where you belong. Back where people can understand you. Where you can be with people just like you." Hulk turned his head to the girl on his shoulder. She met his gaze for a moment, then dropped it again. "Tell Big Red to put me down, and I'll take you." Scott said.

Laura took a deep breath and made her decision. "No." Cyclops turned his head to see her over his shoulder. "I am not that naïve any more. You are the one creating this self-fulfilling prophecy. You are the one assimilating an army to enforce your militaristic fascism under the ruse of 'genetic equality' upon the general public."

Scott licked his lips. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You are fighting a war on three fronts. Your brother leads one, Logan another, and the human race is the third. As an X-Man, you cannot kill any of them. But, if you have a weapon that even Logan cannot kill, you will be unstoppable. You require a vanguard and someone who can act as both shield and sword."

"You're wrong."

"Then why did you bring the Master of Magnetism? Because it obviously was not to ease any fears of being used or held against my will." She held the gun at the back of his head again.

"He's worth more alive." Deadpool announced. "Seriously."

"Wilson's right" Red Hulk rang in. "The Avengers want to question him and put him back in prison."

Laura arched a skeptical brow. "The same prison he escaped from?"

Red Hulk gave a momentary pause. "Doesn't matter. He needs justice."

Laura calculated the situation and jumped from Ross's shoulder to Deadpool. "How much is he worth?"

"Like a ka-gillion bucks."

Laura took a calming breath. "That is not a real number."

"It is in pennies" Wilson said with a chuckle. Her emotionless gaze returned as she waited patiently. Deadpool scratched his head in thought. "I think the Humans First group said something like $500 million for him and $100 million a pop for anyone else that was with the Phoenix Force."

Laura nodded at the information. "Sell them."

"Wahoo!"

"What?" Cyclops, Red Hulk, and Venom all said in unison.

Laura gave each a calculated look but settled on Ross. "Your mission statement is to cut out the cancer of society, correct?" She asked Red Hulk. "He intends to bring hatred, war, and untimely death to mutant and humans alike. That sounds suspiciously close to the normal cancers of society."

Venom took a step forward. "No. It's wrong. He has to answer for his crimes."

"He will just break out again." She stated, trying to make him see reason.

Venom closed the gap between them and put a finger in her shoulder. "And I suppose it's your place to be judge, jury _and_ executioner?"

Laura held her head high as she spoke, "Someone has to make the decision."

"And what happens when this-Humans first?- group kills him? Strings his guts in the streets. Then what? The mutant community will have our heads-"

"Everything you just said is entirely in factual. Given Summers crimes against humanity, no one will care if he is dead. If he is turned in by Deadpool or Punisher, both of whom are notorious mercenaries, local law enforcement, government agencies, X-men, Avengers, SHEILD and SWORD will give wide girth to both. Furthermore, during the fight, all X-men changed sides to the Avengers. If we demonstragith that this is the punishment for 'genetic cleansing', it will force Frost and Magneto further into hiding. And honestly, the further, the better." Laura looked at Deadpool again who seemed to be imagining what it would be like to have seven hundred million dollars back in his bank account. "Sell them."

=Say it= A female whispered into Scotts mind.

He turned his head to better hear her. =Who is this?=

=Say it. It's the only way you'll leave this place alive.=

=What will happen?=

There was a small, throaty chuckle. =You'll get what you want, and I'll get what I want. Say it, you only have a few moments left.=

Venom adjusted the symbiote to become tentacles with razor-like edges pointed at the girl. "That will not stop me." She stated boldly.

Scott cleared his throat. "The howling of the hounds signals the war against all opposition." He said loudly and clearly.

Laura and Deadpool both dropped their heads slightly only to snap to attention. Neither moving- their eyes glazed over, their hands in fists.

Venom furrowed his brows. "What just happened?"

Hulk turned Scott in his hands to look at him. "What did you just say?" he said though clenched teeth and squinted eyes.

Summers smirked. "Release me."

Deadpool and X-23 both turned to the male giving the order and to the Red Hulk that was holding him hostage. Deadpool drew his swords and X-23 popped her claws. Each took a menacing step towards Red Hulk before running at him.

* * *

- Weapon X Facility: New Base of the X-Men-

Both Emma Frost and Scott Summers had their arms crossed and were looking at the same surveillance video for Cell 002 in the small, dark closet that housed their security cameras.

"Scott, dear," Emma said to Scott who didn't look away from the monitor, "You know I'm against this, right?" Her tone was light and hinted on another emotion.

Scott gave a heavy sigh. "Yes."

"Good, then it won't come as a surprise to you when I say: You're a damned fool!" she shouted. Summers took it in stride. "Not only did _two_ of our omega's get severely hurt, you brought TWO psychopaths home."

"She's not psycho" He cajoled.

"But _he_ is." Emma pointed at the screen. "Deadpool is highly unpredictable, uncontrollable, and he's not even a mutant." Scott gave her a patent look. "Even if I wanted to, there is no way me or my girls are going inside of his head. For anything. Ever."

Scott smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You saw what they did. What they were capable of. They took out the Red Hulk without even trying. They were able to reduce Venom to nothing. Those two are the best secret weapons we have."

"Weapons?" Emma repeated. Scott realized what he had said and wished he could retract it. Emma shoved his hand off her shoulder. "You're no better than the men that made this place" she spat and stormed off, leaving him to watch the security footage of the prisoners cells alone.

* * *

-Cell 002-

"Worst. Super power. Ever." Deadpool said in his sleep. Laura rolled her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chin. This cell seemed familiar. And in her world, familiar is usually bad. Counting her hear rate, she had been conscious for two hours. She had no idea of where she was, how she got here, or why she was trapped in cell with Deadpool.

She looked at the bricks of her cell again. Each was a cinder block of one foot by six inches and painted white. Calculating, her cell was ten feet by seventeen feet by ten feet. Depending on if the cinderblocks were doubled up, the walls could be six inches to a foot thick. Being cinderblocks, they would reinforced with rebar. The floor was concrete. Cold. With a drainage system in the middle. Logically, one to two feet thick. The ceiling was made of the same concrete with a sprinkler system and a camera mounted in the rear corner.

Looking around, it wasn't the cell that was familiar, but the noises outside. The constant tease of telepaths trying to get in. These fingers she knew well. The Stepford Cuckoos. They were trying to tread silently in her mind, but she could feel every inch they wandered.

She could hear the children gathered around her cell door, trying to catch a glimpse of the new recruits. Each of them was obviously disobeying an order, or following the Cuckoos orders. The conversation was the same.

"Who is it?" One asked. Male, American. "What? I wasn't there when they got here."

Another sighed. "He's a mercenary." A female said.

"How do you know that?"

"Google."

"Oh." There was a pause. "What'd it say?"

"According to his Craigslist posts, he's 'the best there is with minimal hit to your wallet.'" Female scoffed. Australian. Young. Scent unknown.

"What about the other one? Ananse said there were two?"

Deadpool sat up slowly and looked right at the door. "Shaddup." He groaned. "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Leave them" Laura said softly."Do not entertain them."

Wade pushed himself to his feet and yawned. "Entertainment huh? That I got." He walked to the widow on the door and cupped his hands trying to look out. "Hey you," he pointed. Laura pursed her lips unamused. It was a two way mirror. He was betting they were within his line of sight, hoping to catch someone off guard. "Go get me 14 chimichangas, fatty. Somethin' tells me you know where they're stashed." He looked down at Laura who was sitting behind the door. "You want anythin'?"

"Besides freedom?" She retorted without looking up.

Wade put his ear to the door. "I don't hear any heavy footsteps. Get a move on." He looked out the window again. "I said," he ripped his mask off, "chimichangas! Now." and banged on the door like a mad man.

Laura turned her head toward the door and smirked. He had effetely scared both of them with his disfigured face. Although determining whether they went to get food is another matter. She met his eyes and looked away with a faint smirk.

"You got a plan yet?" Wade asked as he put his mask back on.

"I cannot formulate a plan without the telepaths seeing it." Laura stated, dropping her knees to cross her legs.

Wade smirked. "So that's a 'no'?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"I just woke up."

Laura ignored the comment. "Do you remember how we got here?"

He sat down beside her with their backs on the wall. "Teleported." She looked at him with some hope that he might tell her where they are. He saw this and put up his hands. "I assume. Miss Russia can teleport, it's probably how they've been getting around."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Wade thought about it and laughed. "Knockin' out Castle." He gave himself another satisfied laugh. "And then wakin' up here with you. And them. God, I hope they're gettin' me some food." He turned to look at the door behind and paused. "You know where we are?"

Laura took a heavy breath. "The paint has lead. The camera wires are old. The drainage reeks of blood at least a decade old. And the bricks in this area have been resurfaced to cover up damages." She pointed at the bricks above her and to the right. New bricks covered a square six foot area. One of the bricks had minor damages, but looked like three claw marks. "This is Weapon X. Apparently, the home of the X men."

Wade arched a skeptical brow. "I don' know if this is creepy or ironic. Either way, I feel like I should be wearing mulit-colored glasses without the lenses. Seriously, how many X's can you fit in one place."

Laura would've given a confused look, but she was concerned with a different question. "Did you know they had installed trigger phrases on us?"

He gave a half hearted shrug as he looked around the room. "Probably shoulda guessed though." He looked back at her who was sitting freakishly still. "How do you know it's the X-men?"

"The Cuckoos have difficulty at silent infiltration." She looked up and looked into the eye slits of his mask. "We need to find a way out of here."

Deadpool gave a scoff and waited. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She gave a confused look. "I'm finally getting what I wanted."

"They kidnapped you."

"So."

"They are treating you like a prisoner."

"Yea, it's kind of like marriage. Only, ya know, more honest." She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at his obvious misunderstanding. "If you're quite done gulping like a fish, maybe you should see this from my perspective. Hmm? I just got kidnapped by the team I've wanted to be on for the last-you know, I don't really feel comfortable giving that number, but they picked me! And you, but mostly me!"

Laura licked her lips turned towards him, "Wade," she started but was interrupted by the intercom system,

"Step away from the door, please." Scott had announced. Wade did as he was told but Laura took her time. "Stand on the opposite side of the room."

Deadpool took a few steps back and laced his fingers behind his head, showing he wasn't a threat. Laura crossed her arms and stayed where she was.

"I said-" Wade reached out and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back to stand beside him. He laced his fingers again and waited with a smile.

Scott opened the door and stepped in. He was dressed in civilians holding a brown paper bag. He threw the bag at Deadpool who caught it with a smile. Laura took a quick sniff before the bag was even opened and rolled her eyes. They actually got him chimichangas. "Please reframe from scaring the students again, Mr Wilson."

Wade already had his mask lifted to his nose and half a deep fried burrito in his mouth. "Wha?" He didn't give Scott time to repeat himself as he continued to ravish the bag.

Scott turned his attentions to Laura who was elbowing Wade for a chimichanga. "Asfgh nighly"

Laura arched a brow and popped her two claws. With a smile, he put one on each. She bit out of one while it was still skewered.

Scott took a deep breath. "Laura , I know this isn't under the best of circumstances, but, hear me out."

Laura took a chimichaga off a claw and threw it at Cyclops. He ducked to doge it but missed her coming at him. She kept low to the ground as he removed his red glasses. She kicked low left, then right trying to kick his legs from under him. She shifted her weight to hands and pushed off, allowing her to kick Summers in the chin. She used the remainder of her inertia to land on her feet, she ran at the X-men leader. She jumped in the air to get the leverage required.

Before she could make the landing, she felt all the gravity around her disappear. The familiar pull on her claws told her that Magneto was behind this, and controlling her. Probably behind the door. How is he up from his neck injury alread- they have a healer. Convenient. Note worthy. She gave an annoyed growl and scowled at Summers.

"If you're done?" He asked sarcastically as he replace his glasses. "You were right. Back in Connecticut. I need both a shield and a sword to protect these kids. I need people I trust to protect these kids, someone who would do anything to protect the innocents. You were also right about Logan, he won't attack you. And with your training with the Avengers, you know how they'll think and act. You would be a tremendous asset to this team." He shifted his gaze to Deadpool who was working on this fourth chimichanga, "And, perhaps, given time, and training, and a damn near mental reboot, Deadpool would also be an asset to this team."

Laura and Wade both gave a perplexed look. "Fuckin told ya so." Wade said, as he pointed a finger in Laura's face.

Cyclops ignored the mercenary, "But, given both of your healing factors, I think it would be best if he was kept under your toolalige, Laura. I'd like you to train him how to be an X-man."

Laura, however, remained confused. "You are the only one who thinks Deadpool and myself are worthy of being X-Men, are you not?" Laura asked, trying to be polite. Scott nodded. "Are we prisoners?"

"Of course not, you're free to leave at anytime."

"Even if I know the location of this base."

Scott paused, as if having a conversation with Emma. "Emma wants me to tell you that if you put these new mutants in danger, you will be hunted."

Laura gave a skeptical look. "We are free to leave, but if we do, we will be hunted?"

Scott shrugged. "Apparently."

"That's the worst case of black mail I think I've ever heard." Deadpool said with a smirk.

Laura looked Summers over. "The only allies you have are located within this base. Why should I be afraid of an idle threat?"

Wade chuckled. "Damn, Skippy. I say we do what the nice man is asking, and leave it at that."

Laura turned to the red and black mercenary. "You honestly want to stay here?" She asked in Japanese, but her question was more of a statement.

"Ch'yea. Who wouldn't?" Laura, still hovering, arched a brow. "Well, besides the obvious."

Laura looked at Cyclops intently. "What if I choose to leave, can Deadpool stay?"

"No." Scott cut his hand across the air to make his point. "You're the only one here that might be mildly able to control him."

She gave a calculation look at the Red Mercenary. "Control or contain?"

Wade threw the bag over his shoulder and elbowed Laura in her hip. "What if I kill her and hide her body on the presmses, can I stay then?"

Scott did not look amused at the question. "No." he said slowly and maliciously.

Laura clinched her jaw and calculated a plan. With her like this, it would be difficult to formulate an attack. With a quick glance at Deadpool, she could tell the cooled façade masked his true intentions. She saw his plan; it was Scott's version of a double edged sword. Both of them have the ability to kill each other, they needed one another, and both have conflicting desires. The difference is, she has a morale obligation to try and save him. Laura is forced to comply. "Fine." She seethed, "I will stay."


	3. Chapter 3

…wow. I was told that Cyclops fans would come off the hinges, wasn't expecting it that quick.

Dear Anon,

Your review was truncated due to length. I would love to hear it if you will make it public. Sorry I couldn't get back to you.

* * *

Laura was walking down the hall counting the steps between her 'room' and the spaces between the other doors to preplan an escape when she lifted her nose to the air and sniffed.

Kitty Pride turned the corner reading her tablet and looked up to see her old friend. Kitty's first reaction was bewilderment followed by happiness. "Laura?" Laura kept her skeptical look as the woman walked towards her. "Laura is that you?"

"Is it you, Katharine Pryde?"

Kitty smiled. "Of course."

She opened her mouth to say more but Laura cut her off. "What are you doing here?" Her tone was sharp and direct.

Taken aback slightly, Kitty gave a short laugh. "I'm here training the time displaced X-men. Have you met them yet?"

"No." She said quickly, "Why are you here." She asked again.

Kitty furrowed her brow but was still smiling at her friend. "Perhaps I don't understand the question."

"Why are you here with Cyclops and not Logan?"

Kitty's smiled slowly faded as she looked away from her. "Did you hear what happened two weeks ago?"

Laura arched a brow. "I have not been" she paused looking for the word, "here for the past month."

Kitty looked at her still face and shrugged off the cryptic sentence. "Well, the Original X-men, from the past, came to us in the present, their future."

Laura held up her hand. "Stop." Kitty did as she asked. "If you go any further you will only confuse me more. Why are they here to begin with?" Kitty told her everything that had occurred so far in their lives. The battles with the Avengers, the battle with Shield, and the fight against themselves from the future. Laura sighed. "I wish I could use the 'against the laws of nature' argument."

Kitty put her hand on her hips as she looked at the clone. "Laura," She started but was interrupted by Deadpool screaming-

"X, ugh, there you are. You know you can't go wanderin off lik- squeeze me." He pushed her aside with more effort than necessary and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest while trying to look seductive to Kitty. "Hey. Don't know about you, but I'm settin my phaser to stun."

Kitty gave an over animated look of surprise mixed with disgust. "What?"

"It's. It's a joke. Lemme try again." Wade cleared his throat and retook his suave stance against the wall. "I know you're the mother of dragons, but you're doin a great job of commanding my snake."

Kittys look of disgust hadn't changed. Laura arched a confused brow. "What are you doing?"

Wade shushed her. "You'll ruin it." He quickly turned back to Kitty, "So, how about later-"

"How the hell did you get in here, Deadpool?!" Kitty shouted at him while pointing a finger in his chest.

"You wouldn't be the first woman who asked me that." He said suggestively with a smirk.

Laura furrowed her brows. "What _are_ you doing?"

"What?" He said defensively. "You X-guys fuck each other so often with different partners every day, I'm shocked you don't have accent thicker than Rouges and claim Bama as your home state. Statically, my chances are vastly greater than they've ever been."

Kitty was still fuming while Laura tiled her head. "And those chances would be."

Wade shrugged, "Well, if you carry the two, its like thriteen to six."

Laura looked up in thought. Women by his age divided by women in the world, times y divided by women in X-men. Carry the two. "That is impressive."

"Thanks." He said with a smirk then leaned towards Kitty again. "How bout after the lights go down, we do a little up all night?" With a scowl, Kitty reached her hand into his chest and squeezed his heart. His eyes went wide as he took in quick breath to counter the pain. "Oh no, my nougat center." After a few tries of breathing. "It only beats for you babe, but please stop. I'm not gonna ask again. " He squeezed though tightened lungs.

With a groan, Kitty released his heart and crossed her arms. Wade leaned against the wall again for support. "Deadpool, No. Just" she paused unable to find the words. "No. Ugh. How did you even get in here?"

"Cyclops brought us here." Laura answered. "While we were unconscious. He then manipulated us into staying here to 'protect the kids.' He would probably do a better job if he did not send them into the field daily."

"Laura" Kitty sang

"He is making soldiers again. With your students. Look at the things that you have been though, is that the life you want for them?"

Kathrine put her fists on her hips. "_This_ is the life _they_ choose. _This_ is where they want to be."

Wade arched a brow as he pushed himself up the wall. "So your answer to life choices is appeasement." He shrugged "Spare the rod."

Kitty shot him a displeased look then back to Laura. "Look, since being in this time, all of their bad decisions have been paraded in their face. This is a chance to help them make different choices."

"More like mistakes." Laura added.

"Exactly."

Laura arched an accusing brow. "You want them to be free to make their own mistakes?"

"Yes. We learn more though failures than successes."

Wade huffed but both women ignored him "Maybe you mutants, I mean, we mutants, but some of us totally have more skillz than the others. That how I learn. Mah skillz."

Kitty continued without him. "Good, bad, these are words used to describe using hind sight. They need to know that there is always another path. Another way. Another life."

Laura dropped her gaze to think on that sentence. Deadpool noticed her silence. "Oh, no." He poked her in the temple three times. "Hamster, get off the wheel and back in the cage."

Laura shifted to anger and popped her claws. The loud speaker came on before she could respond. Scott Summers had announced that everyone should come to the danger room immediately.

* * *

The door to the danger room opened with a gust of air from the hydolics. The scents were slightly disappated, but the lights from the ceiling were almost blinding. It only took a moment for Laura's eyes to adjust as she stepped into the room. There were several people on the other side of the room, each turned to see the duo as they entered.

Wade walked beside her and whistled. "Big room. Know what it kind of reminds me of?" Laura arched an annoyed brow. On an adjacent wall was a door that was akin to a garage door. It had four claw marks that belonged to a bear that were poorly buffed out. She dropped her eyes to her feet as she walked. Her mind filled with questions as to why she was here, and her own memories of rooms like this. "Kind of reminds me of that one scene in Star Wars where what's his name sets up a virtual reality, and then that one guy is all like 'Dude, it'll create an actual real thing if it escapes.'"

Laura stopped walking and looked up at him. "You mean Star Track?"

Wade stopped and turned around to look at her. "Nerd" he coughed into his hand.

Laura's hands turned into fists as she shot him a death look and took a deep breath to calm herself. The one time she has a pleasant conversation with Hellion as he was describing the events of the re-run of that exact episode.

Wade laughed and made the sound of metal on metal. He shirked and grabbed for his leg. "Oh no, my leg is trapped in this bear trap. That I walked into. On my own." He said more pointing. With another chuckle he continued on to the crowd, leaving her behind.

Laura walked up the group, still glowering at Deadpool and barely noticing the students.

"This is Laura, your combat instructor today." Scott announced. Laura looked up at the 'kids' with aphrention.

"I do not think that is-"

Scott ignored her. "Wade," Hearing his own name hmm-ed, "I know you are quite eager, but I'd like for you to sit this one out."

Deadpool slumped. "Oh, comon teach. I won't hurt em." A malicious smile replaced the jovial mask with a tone to match. "Too much."

"No." Scott said seriously.

"Come on, that's so unfair. How come she gets to have all the fun?" Wade whined while pointing his whole hand within inches of Laura's face.

Cyclops only arched a brow. "Because _she_ knows when to back off. Please." He gestured for Wade to sit on the side line for this one. With an annoyed look and a grunt, Wade did as he was asked. He stomped to the side of the room like a child and crossed his arms over his chest.

Allowing Deadpool one last sigh of displeasure, Scott contuined to the group. "Your enemies will usually out number you ten to one. But sometimes, all it takes is one." He pulled off his belt and wrapped it around Laura's waist, allowing her to buckle it. "Your mission," Scott instructed the kids, "Take the belt." He gave her a warning look. "Don't kill them."

Laura arched an annoyed brow as he walked away from her. She took a deep breath to pass her anger. This was completely against her chosen pacifist life style. With an annoyed grunt she looked up at the kids who were slowly surrounding her. Five opponents. Each wearing a diffent color but the same scheme of uniform. Maybe she should just let them take it. She shouldn't fight them. They don't know what they're doing. They're following orders. It would be wrong to –

The biggest of the group was behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her off the ground. Laura didn't fight. She let him. What she wasn't expecting was for him to slam her into the ground. Laura's back hit first, followed by her head. Concussion. She rolled for five more feet, finally coming to a stop on her stomach.

Logan once told her that he was never good in a fight. At first.

The pain broke her of her pacifist choice. Picking herself off the ground she looked at the group. Truly looked at the group. Their scents, their faces. These are the time displaced X-Men. Every achievement they've ever accomplished, very battle they've won, was a simulation that the other students used as a training. Everyone knows their moves. Laura smirked.

Warren was first. He used his power of flight to try and catch her off balance. But their time together on X-Force told her what his predictable move would be. He caught her and carried her off into the air with one arm while the other was reaching for the belt. She grabbed his hand that was reaching and pulled his first two fingers back impossibly far. He released a groan of pain until she broke them. He recoiled and dropped her to cover the wound.

Jean, the saint, caught her before she hit the ground. Jean tried to establish a com link between the two of them, hoping to lock up her brain. Laura only smiled as she forced Jean to watch the most brutal thing Laura has ever done to another human being.

Pure disgust was written in Jeans face. She was still young, naive. That moment of hesitation was all Laura needed. Bobby was behind her, trying to freeze her. She dropped her knees around Drakes neck and twisted. The torque caused him to flip off his ice bridge and onto the ground. Laura landed within inches of him. He was winded from landing on his back. Defenseless. Laura recovered and drove an elbow into this throat, shattering his Adam's apple. He started to choke on his own broken bones as she stood and marked her next target.

She popped her claws and turned to Jean again, who was still recovering from the memory. Laura dragged her claws on the metal floor. The sound of nails on a chalk board came to mind as the other X-men quickly grabbed their ears as Laura ran towards Jean.

"Jean," younger Scott yelled, "Make her stop."

"I can't even hear myself think." Jean yelled back.

Laura picked up her claws long enough to drive her elbow into Jean's collar bone. The sudden surprise of pain sent the young girl into shock. Thankfully, she wasn't used to pain. Yet.

Younger Scott moved behind her but it was Beast at her front that gave her the most trouble. He ran at her straight on. His fists lifted in the air as he gave a brutes war cry.

Laura had other plans. Warren came swooping in again to try and take her out of the fight. She timed and anticipated perfectly. They are still young, unable to communicate. Perfect.

Laura jumped , twisting her body to land on Warrens back. Her sudden weight set him on an immediate decline towards the ground. Laura jumped off, driving his head straight into the metal ground, breaking his nose, chipping two teeth, and cutting his lip. She landed behind Beast. He turned and ran towards her again.

* * *

Kitty was in the control room with Summers as Laura was wiping the floor with hem. "Do something." She yelled at him.

"Not yet." Cyclops said. His arms were crossed as he watched X-23 shatter Jeans clavicle. "They need to learn."

"What? The reason why she was even created? Why a place like this exists." She said as she indicated to the Weapon X facility. Scott didn't move as he watched X jump on Warren. Sophie behind him gave a slight snicker as he landed on his face. "If you won't-" Katharine threatened.

"Christopher" Scott said over his shoulder at the young male behind him. The boy swallowed hard as he looked up at his leader, "Go with Professor Pryde and prepare to heal the students."

Kitty sucked her teeth as she held back a wave of hatred. With a disgruntled sigh, stormed out of the control room with the boy trailing her.

Frost arched a brow and took Prydes place looking out the window. =What are you planning?= She asked telepathically.

He gave her a sideways glance and returned to the battle field.

* * *

Laura wasn't able to resist a challenge. She ran towards Beast, claws pointed and teeth barred. At the last moment, she dropped to a knee and slid between his legs, driving her elbows into his femoral arthritis. Beast fell to a knee as he clutched his inner thighs.

One left. Laura recoiled from the slide back into a run. She opted for a zig Zag as younger Scott failed to hit her with his optic blast. She offered several punches that he either dodged or took. He lifted a hand to his visor to shoot her down. Predictable. She quickly side stepped and stood behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his stomach and locked her hands together. Judging from this size and build, this could be difficult. She jumped up on her toes and arched her back, pulling him with her. Their bodies started to fall backwards. That moment of surprise was replaced by pain as younger Scott landed on the back of his neck, his body folded up on itself. Laura was still holding his stomach. She pushed herself up, feet first and wheeled herself to stand in front of the young Cyclops.

Heart rate behind her. She turned and popped her claws and took a defensive stance.

Deadpool stood there with his arms crossed, but looking amused. Laura paused. The others acted predictably, but Deadpool? If he's as dangerous as they say, it would be safer to forego this fight as long as possible. She would need more data on him if she wished to survive their battle.

With a snort of submission, Laura snak-ed her claws and stood straight, adverting her eyes from him.

"OMFG!" He screamed as he put a hand on his head. "Did you just German Suplex Cyclops?" He was both surprised and excited. A vast difference from five seconds ago.

Laura could hear the children as they all groaned at the pain. "Yes."

"That's awesome." He held up a hand for a high five that Laura arched a confused brow at. "Here" Wade lowered his hand to its natural length warranting Laura to scowl at the obvious joke about her height.

The Danger room door opened slowly as Kitty and an young African American boy ran in. Kitty shot her a heated look and ran to her students to assess their situation.

Scott Summers entered the room with a mix of amazement and disappointment. Most of the disappointment was directed at Laura. "Well, I think we proved the point."

Laura gave an annoyed look and let his belt drop to the floor. "Mr. McCoy has a blood clot that is heading for his brain, Mr. Drake has a shattered Adams Apple, Ms Grey has a broken clavicle, Mr. Warren has two broken fingers and a broken nose, and younger you has a concussion. I assume the boy is your healer?"

"Yes." Summers bent over to pick up his belt from the floor. On his way up, Laura sniked her claws in front of his face, causing him to pause and reevaluate his situation.

Wade smacked her in the back of the head. "Don't be a Naughty Nelly."

Laura didn't move as Scott stood fully and used his entire 6'1" stature to stand over her. She kept her gaze on him as he moved in closer to her. "Woof." She said sarcastically. Summers kept a stern scowl. "So, now that they will see an animal, can I go now?"

Scott quickly looked at Deadpool who took her sarcasm and held up his hands like a begging dog and was panting. "This was your test, Laura. I wanted to know if you were still willing to fight. If you could fight after what happened-" Laura growled and looked away from him. "Jean reported to me what she found-"

"I don't care." Laura snapped. "I do not wish to be here any longer. Release me."

Scott took a knowing breath and stepped back. "You're reverting back to what you were when we first met." Laura arched an annoyed brow. He was right and she knew, but would never admit to it. "You need to reassimilate, resocialize. And they're going to help you." He pointed to the kids behind her who were all helping each other stand and assess wounds. The whisper of 'ballistic' and 'animal' was heard from Drank but hushed be Pryde. "And before I can put you on a team, you need to learn how to trust again."

Wade yawned. "Well, if this isn't fast times as X-men high, so, when's my test."

The healer boy came up to the group, keeping his distance from the girl. "Mr. Summers, they're all healed up."

Laura stepped closer to him and sniffed him. The boy took a step back. As if introducing a dog, Scott smiled. "She's just getting to know you. Laura, this is Christopher Muse. He's our resident healer."

Laura nodded in understanding. "Maybe you can help me with something."

Muse looked between Cyclops and the girl. "I can try."

Laura nodded again as a sign of thanks. Using the heel of her foot, she dislodged one of Deadpools guns from the holster causing it to go up in the air. Wade instantly turned his hand into a fist and reached to punch her, Laura used her opposing elbow to knock him over a few inches while she grabbed the now falling gun. He recovered and kneed her in the kidney. Her body naturally fell forward. She used the momentum and the angle to shoot him in the head. Spinning, she shot the younger Scott Summers three times in the chest. While everyone was watching where the bullets were flying, she pivoted and held Chris to her as a hostage, the hot gun barrel pointed at his head.

Scott looked at her with hatred when he saw her and her hostage. No one moved. Laura watched him, was Scott turned his attentions to Chris, his younger self, and Laura. He put a hand to chest waiting for the pain to set in, to wait for himself to start disappearing. But nothing happened. He remained whole.

"That is interesting." Laura said to herself. She released Muse to heal the younger Summers as she tossed the gun towards Deadpools body. Cyclops focused his rage and was about to fire on her. "He is no longer you but rather his own self." Cyclops paused as she turned to look as the healer was doing an impressive job under pressure. "They cannot go back to their own time, because they are in their natural time. This is where they are supposed to be." Laura returned her attentions to him. "This time line, of course. Here, is another matter."

"Why did you do that?" Cyclops almost shouted.

"It's this place." She retorted calmly as she put her hand to her nose. "It brings out the animal in me." She pulled her hand back to reveal her nose was bleeding. "Judging from the brain aneurism that Ms Frost is trying to impose, I'm going to assume that I am in trouble. I will see myself to my room."

Laura walked past him only for Scott to grab her arm painfully. Without hesitation, she popped her claws as his visor glowed red.

Snorting himself awake, Deadpool jolted himself up with a "She-verine, don't you-" he looked around the room and noticed the small group helping the younger Summers stand with three bullet holes in his uniform and older Summers holding the she-verine by the arm. Both look like they are ready to kill one another.

"Deadpool," Scott called over his shoulder to the mercenary as he pushed the girl away from him. "Take X-23 back to her room."

Wade stood slowly and did as asked with more commentary than necessary. But all he saw was X smirk and the one word she uttered. "Woof."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I've read over the complaints, and quite honestly, I agree with most of them. However, it's easy to only see one side. It is said that no two people will ever read the same book. With that said, here's chapter 4.

* * *

Logan takes a deep breath as he looks at the girl that , for all intents and purposes, _is_ his daughter. She was holding the light blue SHEILD blanket close to herself as if to cover her shame and self loathing. He looks at the other kids who are doing the same thing. Each of them aren't saying a word aside from the 'I'm fine' and 'do you have a burger?' Their silence is annoying the Avengers and Shield Agents but they understand. Logan shifts his gaze to the island. From the helicopter ride, he could tell there were five distinct climates on this island. Places like that are made for one reason. This wasn't a vacation, it was hell. And his daughter was trapped in the middle of it.

Laura saw the understanding in his eyes as he removed his cowl and ruffed up his hair. He knew exactly what happened. He knew from the cameras, video tech, and master set up that only two people were capable of doing this, Mojo and Arcade. This isn't the first time he's been to a place like this. It's not even the third. Murder Island, Mojo World, they're all the same. They target the same audience for the same ratings to fuel the same deranged kicks from watching others kill and die. That same deranged mentality gives them the fallacy of their God like abilities. They believe they can control the people around them but fail to realize that their powers are limited the sanitized world they created.

The wandering agents notice the two near the tree line and were kind enough to give them space. A small miracle Laura is thankful for.

"How long wer yall here?" Logan asked gruffly as he takes a seat on a root of a tree.

Laura looked at him as if to notice his speech but spoke slowly as if carefully choosing her words. "One month."

Logan nodded. "Pym says you been gone fer a year. So unless you were on vacation," her mild look of surprise told him what he needed. He took a deep breath and pushed his fatherly instincts and courage. "Looks like you missed yer twenty-first birthday." She's unamused as she watches the other kids remain silent and drink hot beverages from tin cups. "I noticed none of my students were here. Tells me my schools pretty safe." He tried to hide the smirk when she didn't get the joke. "Yer free to come home with me if ya like." She instantly looked away and physically took a step back as if afraid. Logan picked up on it and felt the girls rejection like a stab. "I understand if you'd want to go back to yer friends at the Academy."

She paused. Back to Dr Pym, being around others who trusted her, who she could kill easily. Back to Finesse. Laura shook her head and kept her gaze averted.

Logan stood slowly and stepped towards her wanting to close the gap between them. "I got safe houses all over the country." His voice was thick with concern and understanding. "Say the word, and I'll drop ya off where ever ya wanna go with a cycle and an unlimited credit card."

Laura clinched her jaw, fighting the tears.

Logan took another breath. "I know what you went though. I also know what yer thinkin." He knew that an ordinary teen would yell and argue. But that wasn't Laura. She listened, even if she wasn't looking at him. "After somethin' like this, ya just wanna get away. Ya want reflect. Ya want silence. Ya wanna ask yourself the big questions." Logan noticed she twitched her ear, trying to hear him better. "After ya become the animal, ya need to relearn how ta be human again. But X, I don't want ya to worry or wonder. Ya need ta know, kid." He put a hand on her shoulder so she'd look at him. He looked into her emerald eyes and saw that she was running out of strength. "X, Laura," he corrected himself, "ya ain't an animal. Ya ain't a monster." She looked away from him to hide the single tear that ran down her cheek. "You're a good kid and despite everythin', ya turned out alright. So no matter what ya've done or what ya'll choose to do, I'll always be proud of ya." She was about to break. "I'll always love ya, Laura." Her lower lip quivered. He reached out and pulled her in for a hug.

She looked up to see some the agents kindly adverting their gaze but Hawkeye had his phone out taking a photo. "Logan, they are watching us." She whispered.

Noticing the crowd, he made an awkward turn while still holding her so they couldn't see her. The single action warranted a small smile from the girl. She hugged him back. The smell of leather, the forest and his musk made her feel safe. So safe that she released what few chocked tears she would allow.

Logan was kind as he rubbed her back while she cried into his chest. They were soft compared to the heaves she would probably have tonight. After a few moments she stopped and caught her breath. He kissed the top of her head. "You said anywhere." Laura said softy.

"Yep."

She was silent as she held onto his spandex with everything she had left. "I would like to return to New York."

"Ya got it."

She swallowed hard as the fear crept into her heart. "Logan?"

"Yea."

She paused gathering her courage. "Will you say it again?"

He held her tighter when he said the few words he always yearns to hear. "You're not an animal."

* * *

The knock was louder than it needed to be. Laura looked at the door to her cell/bedroom at the Weapon X Facility and gave an agitated frown. Sitting on the floor, she resumed her meditation. Her mind kept going back to that one memory.

The person knocked on the door again. Forced to break her concentration, she looked over at the still sleeping Deadpool who was snoring softly. She gave a silent growl at whoever was at the door. The only time Deadpool stops talking and she's interrupted from her meditations.

She opened the door slightly to see who was on the other side. Young Scott Summers. "Do you have a moment?" His question was more pointed than it should have been.

With a nod, she steps into the hall and closes the door behind her. She was wearing a white under shirt pajama pants that were borrowed from Gene. She kept her look emotionless as he seemed slightly heated in his civilian t-shirt and jeans.

"I don't know what you have against me, but if we're going to be on the same team, we should probably talk it out." He was angered but still willing to see logic.

Laura arched a confused brow. How to do you tell a time displaced person that "It is not you, personally." She stated. "It is your future self that I have a" she paused again, "disagreance with."

"What did he-I do?"

"He" she offered but found that words came up short. Cyclops asked her to be on X-Force. And if she was being honest, it was the best time of her life. "I do not approve of his methods." She said quickly, to change the subject in her own mind.

Scott looked patient as he waited for her to finish her thought. "What do you not agree with?"

Laura gave a defiant stance. "Since I was born, I have been under the control of one monster after another. I was cajoled into the X-Men by Wolverine. He promised me freedom and a chance at happiness. But Summers, Cyclops knew I would not resist my training, my programming. Under secret, he ordered me and four other X-Men to kill."

Scott's mouth was agape until he shook his head. "You're lying."

"After the mutants were wiped out, Summers grew scared. His fear fueled his fear in others. The prejudice increased and continued to rise as we became an endangered species. He continued to believe that if he pushed hard enough, people would abandon their fears. What he didn't realize is that when people are pushed, they push back." Laura took a step towards him. Scott took a step back, swallowing hard has her gaze slowly shifted from emotionless to aggressive. "He plays nice. He tells you exactly what you want to hear. He knows that we are all weak. That we are all suffering from something. He uses it to his advantage.

"There is more to this world than just Humans and Mutants, Scott. The world is no longer black and white. " She sighed as he still looked angered at her words. "You're still young. You do not see the difference between a savior and a tyrant. Nor do you see the difference in being a soldier and being fodder."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott almost yelled the question at her.

She arched a brow at him. "You're a child. You fight a war that you truly don't understand. Cyclops hopes to use that naivety against you. He thinks that pushing you will make you harder. It won't. It can only break you.

"You think I'm too young?" Scott scoffed. "Professor Xavier put me on the field when I was Sixteen and expected me to lead." He gave a forced laugh to himself as he leaned his back against the wall. "I was so scared." He said to himself. "I had no idea what I was doing to what I was supposed to do. And the first time I met Magneto" he paused again to fight though the fear only to shake his head. He looked at the weapon before him and retook his stance. "You think he's, I'm, making child soldiers? The truth is, we're all of age. Or close to. We all choose to be here. "

Laura scoffed. "So you run to the only other faction." She took a step back, "There is evil in this world. That darkness is why Deadpool and I even exist. You want to make different choices, get away from here. Learn what you can, then run."

"You don't understand. He's been there for us. He protected me and Jean from-"

"He was protecting Jean." She said over him. "He was forced to protect you for his own sake." She took a step towards him. "What exactly are you willing to sacrifice to make this world a better place for all of us?"

Scott took his own defiant step towards the girl. "To make this world better, I'd be willing to give anything."

Laura smirked. "Seeing as your future self still lives, I'd say that is a lie. "

"They told me you were a clone of Mr. Logan." Scotts words cut Laura like her own claws. "I didn't realize they meant figuratively as well as literally." Laura smirked at the comment. "What about you? What are you willing to give to protect the people closest to you? Can you even do anything? Or is your mutation to have everything end in violence?"

"You're point?" Laura snarled at the boy.

" You shot me! Three times in the chest."

Laura shrugged. "I did wait until the healer arrived to 'kill' you. You seemed to have recovered well."

Scott took a breath to yell "I"

"have a hard-on, we get it." Wade yelled from inside the room. With a groan, he opened the door wearing his mask, an A shirt, and a pair of spider man boxers. With a yawn, he scratched his chest and stretched. "No wonder you're all crazy, you stay up all day bitching about high school shit." With a snort he stretched his back. "Fuck, it's like night and day with you two. 'I was abused and neglected, so I'm gonna go kill stuff'" he said high pitched mimicking Laura. "Daddy Xavier never told me he loved me, but I still have hope." He mimicked Scott. "Jezzus, it's just fucking sad." He grabbed some of Laura's hair and gave a gentle tug. "You, I'm still sleepy. Get back inside." Scott gave a mild look of surprise at the comment that Wade noticed. "Blow it out your ass, Summers." Wade warned. "Big you said I was to watch her. So why don't you go get a blanket and a binkie or smothin and watch an after school special. Kay, puddin pop?"

Wade started to pull Laura by the hair back into the darkness of the room when Scott asked her "If you want to leave, why don't you just go?"

Both of the weapons stopped. Wade turned and released her hair only to posseivly hold an arm over her shoulders. "Why don't you tell our little Nosy Rosey what he wants to hear." He whispered into her ear. The smile was evident in his voice as was the cool metal of the barrel pointed at her back. She knew that the shot would be a though and through, but the bullet would still travel into Scott. Given angle and trajectory, will hit his spine causing paralysis and a thirty two percent chance of death. Increasing to seventy four percent if Wade was using her body as a silencer.

Laura clinched her jaw and did as Deadpool implied. "You should get away from here. Quickly." She added, hoping he would see reason and do as instructed.

Scott stood there looking at the two and their perceived close relationship.

"Now." Wade insisted.

Scott paused as he now realized this was a hostage situation. "My handler does not like to be kept waiting." Laura warned. "Leave us." Scott gave a look as if he was willing to help, but Laura jerked her head to motion him away from the scene. Scott put one foot in front of the other, but kept looking back behind him to make sure she was alright.

Wade pulled her into the room. "Close it." He ordered. Without thinking, Laura did as instructed. When the door closed, Wade started. "Holy shit snacks, you suck at this." He stated bluntly but lightly. He paused, allowing her to take the bait.

Laura resumed her place on the floor and tried again to mediate.

Wade pursed his lips. "Suck as what, Deadpool?" He said to himself to again mock her. "At bein' an assassin."

Laura instantly turned her attention to him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You suck at getting close to the enemy, getting all their secrets, and having a mole acting as a double agent."

"Ahh" Laura nodded now understanding. "You have 'assassin' and 'spy' confused."

Wade pffted. "Same difference."

She gave a quick look at him before closing her eyes and trying to mediate again. "That is like saying 'assassin' and 'mercenary' are the same."

"Totally not."

"My point." Laura began to focus on her breathing again. "My training was more of the 'point and shoot' verity. Espionage is not my specialty."

Wade groaned as he sat on the bed next to her. "Well that certainly explains a lot." He paused again waiting her for to take the bait. "Like how you don't have a plan yet."

"The telepaths-"

"or how you keep strong arming your way thinkin it's gonna change something." Laura slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to him. "It's cool though. I bet it's what they were expectin', being a clone and all." She gave an agitated look while he gave her a perplexed look. "Can I ask you a question?"

She let her anger go. "I'm sure you'll ask anyways." She said to herself as she faced toward and closed her eyes.

"Let's say you get your freedom. That you get out and leave the freak show that is the masked community and enjoy your freedom in what I can only assume would be in a small cottage in the middle of the mountains." Her brow twitched waiting for the question. "Then what?" He leaned towards her, his elbows on his thighs. "How long can you live in that nothingness?" She remained silent until he reached his point. "But I guess survival is your thing isn't it?" Wade smirked as he leaned back slightly. "Wanna know what I think?"

Laura rolled her eyes to herself. "No."

"I think, that you can't live without those chains." She instantly looked at him with hate. She took the bait, Laura knew it, but what was he getting at? "I think you wouldn't know what to do with peace if you had it." He gave a mild scoff and leaned back on his hands. "Face it kid, people like me an you, we're battle born. We live off the blood and chaos." She opened her mouth to argue only be cut off with a high pitched, "You are wrong, Wade." He sounded robotic as he spoke. "There is much to seek in peace." He gave another snort then resumed his relaxed pose. "Really? Then why did you seek out Mercy? Why are you still here?" She looked away from him in shame. "Why are you here?" His tone was more serious causing her to look at the change of nature. He only smirked.

Wade got onto the floor with her and sat cross legged in front of her. "Revenge." He said with a smile. "That's why you're here. That's why you haven't killed anyone yet. 'I'm not that kind of person.'" He mocked. "Blow me. You're more like your dad than you realize. All you want is that anger and vengeance. So, what happens when you get that freedom you so desperately crave?" Wade waited for her to respond. But she didn't. She sat there, stewing in her anger over how much she wanted to stab him in the throat and rip out his larynges for the next two days.

"Your anger and vengeance is a bondage, X. No matter how far you run, it's always around your ankle. You can sit there an mediate all you want, but it won't change the fact."

Laura's patience snapped. "What are you getting at?"

He shrugged. "Vagabonds like us-"

"I am _nothing_ like _you_." She scathed.

Wade only smiled and leaned in closer to her. His smile, though hidden by the mask, was both conceding and vicious. "Aren't you."

"No."

"Aren't you?" The question hung with a literal face of insanity.

Laura gave an annoyed grunt and went back to meditating.

Seeming to have won the fight, Wade reached across the bed. "Hey, almost forgot. I owe you one." Laura opened one eye in time to see the barrel of his gun before it fired in her face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There is a bit of racism in this chapter…okay, a lot. But it's to show that DP distances people by being annoying. In this case, scaring a good little 50's girls with a present era angry black woman. Super Scary.

Also, to all reviewers. *Hugs* Makes my day.

* * *

"There is no way this is going to work." Agent Preston stated firmly in Deadpools head. "This is the stupidest-"

Wade rolled his eyes. "So stupid it just might work?" He said with an over eager smile and his gloved hands temple like an evil villain.

Preston pursed her lips. "No. Just the regular, run of the mill, stupid."

"Ya know," Wade said to himself as he rounded the corner in the halls of the X-Facility, "If you're going to be a total neutron in my proton, then I don't want to hear another word in my nucleus."

Preston dropped her jaw for a moment at a loss of words. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Did you hear you? You didn't make any sense."

"Of course I heard me. Its the fourth best perk _of_ being me." He turned into the open door and saw the Australian girl, younger Warren, and a Chinese guy.

"That's racist. Look at his eyes. Obviously Japanese." Preston stated.

=Okay, this is the part of the plan where you shut up for like ten minutes.= Wade said to himself as he raised a hand to the group. "Hi. Judging from the food in your mouths, this is the kitchen, right?" The three nodded while swallowing the food.

He crossed the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and started to rummage for some food. He could feel the tension as everyone was looking at his back. Of course it may not help that he was wearing his full uniform under the "Cyclops was right" t-shirt and blue jeans that he stole from said Cyclops.

He turned and put the small mountain of sandwich supplies on the kitchen island and smiled at the group. "So," he started, shutting the refrigerator door with his foot, "What's new." The two older foreign kids looked at each other before taking Warrens apprehensive look. Wade looked down at the small mountain of supplies. "Is it too much?"

The three shook their heads with a small 'no' between them.

"Anyways," Wade reached for the sliced bread that was between the three, "You guys like it here? X-men I mean, not the cold Candinians." He kept his smile as he waited for them to speak.

"It's good, I guess." Warren said.

"Oh, hey" Wade pointed the mayonnaise covered butter knife at him but the sudden movement caused everyone to jump, "you like this era?"

Warren calmed himself. "Sure."

Wade piffed as he loaded on the various meats, "What do ya mean, 'sure'. It's yes or no. Ya like that people are more accepting of us mutants or hate the moral ambiguity of everything?"

"Um" Warren swallowed the fear, "Both together, I guess."

"Cool." Wade lifted the sandwich to his mouth to eat but forgot to remove his mask. After the second failed attempt, the three X-men started to give a nervous giggle. Wade noticed the giggle and gave them a skeptical look with mustard and mayonnaise ring around his mouth.

"You're mask." The Australian girl giggled out.

Wade nodded a thanks and lifted it up to his nose and took the long awaited bite of his sandwich. He noticed the small gasp of the three and looked at them. All three adverted their gaze to their plates. Wade started to chew his food a little slower. "Oh yea." He said to himself as he put down the food. "I'm so used to eating by myself, I" he paused looking for the word "forgot." He lowered his mask back down and picked up his plate. "I'll uh-" he motioned to the door, "I'll go."

Deadpool smirked as he started to walk out the door. 3. 2.

"Sir," The girl said. She ran up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You can stay in here, if you want."

Wade turned to her slowly, "Ya sure? I mean, you guys just ate, no sense in makin you throw up."

She looked over her shoulder at the guys quickly then back to Wade. "I'm sure we'll get over it. Come please." She held out her hand to point him back in the direction of the kitchen island.

Agent Present arched an astonished brow. "I can't believe-"

=Shut up= Wade smiled. "Thanks." He retook his seat at the table and lifted his mask a little less than what it was. "I never did get ya'lls names?"

"Well," the girl started, "My name is Eva Bell or Tempus."

Wade swallowed his food quickly. "That's awesome. You like Storm and can control the weather?"

"Uh" she quickly looked away. "No. My power set is chronokinesis."

"Genzuite."

The girl giggled again but hid her smile behind her hand. "No, it means I can control time."

"Ahh, so the code name is to throw off the enemy? Cool, cool. What about you?" He looked at the Asian male. "Vietnamese right?"

The man smirked. "Good guess."

Wade shrugged. "Not really, your eye shape was kind of a dead giveaway. You speak?"

The man smirked behind his coffee cup. "My mother required me and my brothers learn it even though it pissed off my dad."

Wade only smiled. "Just tryin to keep you in touch with your roots and all. What's your name?"

The man smiled. "David Bond. My code name is Hijack. My ability is-"

"Stealing Vehicles? Yea, I guessed. No offense, you're a little older than some of these guys. What did ya do before this?"

David smiled as he looked into his coffee mug, "I was a freelance artist. Marketing mostly."

Wade dropped his sandwich to jump on the island and took a heroic stance warranting another giggle from Tempus. "Draw me like this! No, wait," He changed to a pose of showing off all his muscles,"Like this." He squeezed out through clinching all his muscles. "No." he changed his pose to that of the perfect Dragon kick in Bruce Lee's Way of the Dragon. "Like this. Yea-ha."

David arched an amused brow but tried to hide his smirk. "Now?"

"Duh now. Do it." David chuckled as he took another sip of his coffee. Wade dropped his stance and retook his seat at the table.

"So" Eva leaned in as close as her seat would allow. "What's your name?"

Wade swallowed another bite of his sandwich loudly. "How many names does a man truly have." He asked gruffly giving his best Clint Eastwood impression. Eva gave another flirtatious giggle. "No, my name is Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool."

Warren gave a confused look. "Why Deadpool?"

Wade opened his eyes wide and slowly tiled his head at the young angel. "Cause I make people dead in pools of their own blood." Warren shirked slightly and Wade smiled to comfort him. "That's a lie. It's a nickname that just stuck."

Eva smiled. "How did you get the nick name?"

Wade smiled politely. "In a place, not to different from this." He said looking up at the ceiling. "But I'd rather not talk about. Bad memories being what they are." He reached over for a soda that was on the counter. "So" he raised the can to the ceiling, "to the future." The other three X-men raised their glasses in the toast and chanted, 'to the future.'

Hours had passed as the all four the X-Men sat talking when Wade started. "You guys like working for Scott?"

David scoffed. "You mean the older one?"

Wade piffed. "Course, unless you work for the little one too." He gave a look at Warren. "Well, you know."

Warren held up his hand "its okay."

"So, is he a good leader, is he bad?"

The three only had good things to say. "He's great, he saved my life." David announced. "He's a bit rough, but only when necessary. Ya know. He does a great job of nurturing our abilities."

"So he lets you learn them as they come up?" Wade asked though sips of his soda.

"Well," Eva shrugged slightly, "Not necessarily, he pushes us but it's never more than we can handle."

Warren pipped in, "Yea, the enemy won't take it easy on us, so we can't take our training as lightly."

Wade arched a brow. "You said enemy. Is that your word or Cyclops?"

Warren paused at the question but it was Eva who saved him. "Aren't they? I mean, the police tried to kill me for stopping a fight."

"Me too." David added. "All the humans want us dead."

Wade held up his hands in surrender. "Don't get me wrong, humans did this" he pointed to his scarred chin, "to me. Kill 'em all I say. I just wanted to know if Scott saw humans as the enemy."

"Well, umm" David looked down for the answer. "I just had it."

Warren looked at David and helped. "It's not they're the enemy they just, uhh." He gave a forced laugh. "I just lost it too."

"Deadpool" Preston pipped in, "do you think the telepaths are limiting their memories?"

Inside his head, he gave a dramatic gasp =No way, you don't think so do you?= Wade smiled and looked at Eva for the answer who only laughed at herself as she shook her head.

"The telepaths are limiting the information they give you." Preston warned. "They're onto us."

=It's great your SHEILD training can be so useful out in the real world.=

Agent Preston paused. "Is that sarcasm?"

Wade paused. =Little of Column A, little of Column B.= Wade leaned in closer to the group. "Actually, I'm kinda glad we're talking about this. Ya see," the other three leaned in closer as he dropped his voice, "I heard a rumor that Cyclops is a Mutant Terrorist."

The three gave a surprised "What?!"

Wade leaned back and held his hands up, "no lie. My contact at SHEILD said that he was a wanted terrorist. He has a rap sheet that's longer than mine. As a former mercenary, that's pretty sad."

Warren piffted. "You trust SHEILD?"

Preston crossed her arms. "What is this boy getting to?"

"I mean, I know they're supposed to be the good guys, but they attacked us with Sentials. Sentinels they promised they didn't have."

Preston rolled her eyes. "Oh no, a Global Peace Police has a contingency plan for everyone? Get the fuck out." She gave an annoyed groan.

=Well said. High five.= Preston arched an annoyed brow at the comment knowing she wouldn't be able to do it physically. =With yourself.= Wade gave a surprised look. "Whaaaaat?" Thank God these guys are total noobs or they would've caught on by now. "Tell me more." No one noticed as his eyes glazed over as a much interesting question came to mind. =Hey, how long have you guys had sentinels?=

"Since we found out they worked." Preston said unapologetically. Deadpool's sympathy pause made her tell him everything. "We've noticed that most problems with the X-Men brew from within. The violence is usually always mutant on mutant. And sometimes, their childish Civil War creeps onto the unsuspecting general populace. In hopes of decreasing collateral damage, SHEILD purchased Sentinels to protect the humans from whatever disagreement the X-Men were having that particular week. Homeland Enforcement is in our name. We do what we think is right even if it means keeping our friends at a distance."

Wade smirked. =What, you don't trust these guys?= Warren took the smirk as Deadpool actually listening to him.

Agent Preston had little sympathy. "Look at what you're doing now. What your overarching plan is. Do you?"

=You're making this conversation all about me? Aww, Preston, you know me too well.= Agent Preston's sarcastic laugh was drowned out as Kitty, Bobby Drake and Jean Gray walked into the kitchen.

Kitty was in mid sentence when she looked in and saw who was talking with Deadpool. Whatever she was saying to Jean stopped as she calmly walked to Angel. "Warren, what are you doing?"

Worthington heard the calmed tone in her voice but had no idea what she was upset about as she slowly walked behind his chair and put her hands on the back rest of it. Warren was running out of time for an answer but was unsure of the correct one was. "Could you be more specific?" he asked slowly with a guilty smile.

Kathrine licked her lips, her eyes dead set on the red mercenary that sat across the table from them. "Why are you talking to Deadpool?"

Before Warren could give a logical answer, Wade spoke for him. "We're on the same team now. I thought bonding was part of the team… building….thing."

"True, but-"

"Now I know," he held up his hands to make his side of the argument, "I know it's not the 'normal' X-Men bonding experience, but tell you the truth, I thought it would go against my new code of 'Justice Ethics' if I did it the normal way."

Kitty arched a brow. "Ethics."

"Yep."

"From you?"

Wade gave her a bewildered look. "Yea. I'm an good guy now. I can't have a 'Mai Tai Twist' with one female whose probably never seen the dark side of the moon. And by moon, I mean internet. And by internet I mean-"

Kitty Cut him off. "I know what you mean"

Wade waggled an eyebrow. "Yea ya do. I bet you know exactly what I'm talkin' about." He turned his head to see a very confused Bobby Drake. "You would _not_ know what I'm talking about."

Kitty grit her teeth. "Where's Laura?"

"Uhh, napping?" he said with an innocent smile.

* * *

X Deadpools Head X

Agent Preston rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "This is ridiculous." She gruffed to herself.

There was louder than normal clamor in the frontal lobe of Deadpools' conscious. Preston lowered her brows and took a step towards it. "Hey Wade, I think plan B is starting?"

=Duh, told ya so. Now do your thing.=

Agent Preston stopped walking and took a calming breath. "You mean that deterring racist thing?"

He gave a groan. =Have I ever been wrong?= Preston gave an annoyed, knowing look at the painting that was talking to her. =About steering away women.=

With an eye roll and a breath of courage, she swore that if she ever got out, she was going to kill Deadpool herself. She slowly opened the door to look into the chaotic frontal lobe of Wades mind. That Jean Grey girl was being harassed by all the little Wades by pulling on her dress, slapping her back side, or telling the most obnoxious knock-knock jokes. Preston pitied the poor girl for thinking that wondering in here on her own was a good idea. The insanity was good enough to keep out Frost and her clones, but the little girl didn't know any better. Poor, stupid child.

"Enough" the girl yelled, knocking all the little Wades back to the walls. The door that Preston was hiding behind swung open with a bang. Preston, not wanting to give way her position, slammed the door shut.

The slam caught Jeans' attention. She made her way across the fun house to the back door. She tried to push it open gently but to no avail. She tried to shove it open with her shoulder, but only felt it give slightly. The little Wades were starting to wake up, and she was running out of options. Like the good, polite girl she was raised, she knocked on the metal, reinforced door.

Preston took another breath and swore to kill Deadpool followed by a vow of hatred.

=I know you mean love.=

The door opened with a large, black woman wearing a white a-shirt, pink 'juicy' sweat pants that were a size too small rolled up to her knees, with house shoes. Preston pat her head to relive the itch of the weave she, begrudgingly, had to imagine, that was tied up in a do rag. She pursed her lips as the girl and crossed her arms.

Jean was a little more than slightly confused. Deadpools subconscious was a large black woman?

Preston was growing impatient. "The next words outta your mouth better include 'thin mints', hon."

A large, angry, black woman. Perfect. Jean smiled politely. "Hello, my name is Jean Gray."

Preston sucked her teeth. "I know who you are, girl. Everyone and their Momma knows who you are."

Jean paused and lowered her brows. "Really?"

"Yea! You're that tight assed, spandex, perfect little unobtainable expectations that all Disney Princesses grow up to be. Bitches like you confuse our younger generation on ideals of beauty and reality destroying what little self value they have on their own developing bodies and worth."

Great. A large, angry, feminist, black woman.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of reenacting my favorite 'One Life to Web' episode. So make it quick."

"uhhh," Jean cleared her throat. "Well, I'm here to-"

Preston sighed. "figure out all my secrets and use them against me. Blah blah blah."

"Well, actually-"

"Lemme give you the first lesson on bein' a lady, hun. Leave something to the imagination." Preston pursed her lips and looked the young's green and white skin tight uniform over slowly. "Secondly, don't do nothing without payment or just compensation."

Jean was confused again. "What?"

"Means if you want to use my biggest mistakes against me to become the all seeing, all knowing Wizard of Oz, I want something in return."

Jean took a step back. "I just want to know if you're generally good."

Preston sucked her teeth again. "Turn around." She said thick attitude. Jean looked over her shoulder at the little Wades as they played in the fun house. "Does that look good or sane to you? What about that?" Preston jutted her thumb over her shoulder. Jean turned and followed it.

Deadpool gave just enough control to allow Preston to change the scenery once, what she didn't know was that he was helping. It was a hellish landscape filled with corpses. Several were strewn up on constantine wire to look like actors in Preston's fake scene.

"Am I generally good now?" Preston asked slowly. Gauging from the reactions on the girls face, it was probably a good idea not to turn around.

Jean pointed a single finger. "A Santa?"

"You should leave before someone gets hurt." Preston stated. An RPG appeared in her hand and she arched an annoyed brow.

"But"

"Three." Preston lifted the rocket to her shoulder. The movement granted Jean to look at it. She held up her hands to stop it. Preston dropped to a knee and took aim. "Two." Jean looked frantic as she realized that she was in Deadpool's domain. The darkness of the back room was encroaching the rest of the frontal lobe as the little Wades were hiding in the ball pit. "Last chance."

Jean held up her hands and slowly backed away from the woman. "I'm Sorry. I'm going." She said quickly. In the next breath, she was gone.

With an relieved breath, Preston picked herself up and shook off the stereotypical visage to resume the copy written Deadpool costume. With another deep breath of courage, she turned and saw the mangier of hell was replaced with the clean lines of the museum. She took another deep breath. "That was so wrong."

=Yea, but, mission accomplished.=

"On the one hand, I'm glad that worked, on the other, how fucking insentive are you?!" She yelled.

Wade mentally shrugged. =Worked didn't it? Now, she'll never ever ever ever come back giving me time to plan and stuff.= Preston was left gaping in exasperation. =Take the rest of the day off.=

She groaned inwards and shook her head. As if she could take the day away from him. He better hope she never gets out of his head. For his own safety.

* * *

Jean took a quick inhale of realization as she was back in the real world. Kitty was yelling at Deadpool while he was deflecting and the students were either slowing trying to get out of the room or looking uncomfortable in their chairs.

"Why would I have you lead a team?" Kitty shrieked. "You don't know the first thing about leading. About making hard decisions."

Deadpool leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Oh, I don't know. I've made a few doozies. I mean, failures, obviously, but I always made up for 'em" He elbowed David in the shoulder. "Once, I built an entire stake out and assassination based on the location of my toilet." Hijack gave a look that screamed 'too much information'. "There wasn't anything within 2 blocks that delivered except Indian food. I must've spent like three days on that john."

Kitty threw her aggravated fits in the air. "You don't understand."

"Don't understand? Do you have any idea how many privacy bathrooms are located in New York? It took me two days to find a bathroom that had a clear view of a window _and_ within shooting range. That's dedication."

Katharine took a calming breath. "Deadpool, you're a vain, egotistic maniac that could get everyone killed. You don't care about other people."

"Not true."

"You will never make a decision that is greater than yourself for the people around you who rely on you."

Deadpool opened his mouth to argue but paused. "Oh," he said calmer. "You mean like parenting. Or willingly taking mentorship of five time displaced teenagers and throwing them into the worst possible place for them because the other acceptable team hurt _your_ feelings so now _you_ dragged what little hope of the future _you_ have into this god forsaken place. You mean like that? Bigger than myself." Wade scoffed. "Yea, got a lot to live up to."

Kitty clichéd her fist and jaw tight. "Know what, Warren, do what you want to do." She turned her back on Deadpool.

"Yea, after all," Wade leaned in closer to the young Angel, "it is your mistake to make. Isn't that right, Prof?"

Infuriated, Kitty turned to give him a good punch but saw that his hand was on the pommel of the knife in his boot. He only gave a sly look as she stormed out of the room. Victorious, Wade leaned back in his chair. The young red head was still looking at him like he had a second head. "Are you sixteen or thirty-six?" Jean gave a disgusted look and left as well. "What? It's a legitimate question?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: FOR THE RECORD, I, the author, DO NOT condone what is happening to the morals and values of todays generation. Maybe it has something to do with todays shit-tastic Saturday morning cartoons. I don't know. But if you read this and start getting ideas, you need to call someone. Real talk.

Also, Marvel owns all names and likeness.

* * *

The entire group teleported to their location with a bright light and a hint of sulfur. The Cookoos had picked up on a new light in a small town of Stanford, Massachusetts. Official Location: Stanford High School, 3208 E Little River.

The entire team was sent to welcome in the new light. Summers, seeing the future of these children in the class rooms, thought they would probably best understand and accept the plight of the mutants.

=Don't get ahead of yourself.= Emma warned to him telepathically. =You know that the mutagen appears when the child in suffering from severe stress.= The entire group of New X-Men, Old-New X-Men and begrudging X-Men were standing in a hall lined with blue and yellow lockers. =It is more than likely that the person we are here to rescue is currently in a life or death situation.= Laura leaned in to the nearest door and listened inside the class while the others looked mildly out of place. =We should tread cautiously.=

Laura's ears twitched as she stood instantly, sniffing the air. She bent low to the ground to track a sent. The other X-men looked at her as if she was insane.

Wade put his hands up as if he was filming. In an Australian accent he stated "Criky, She-verine's on the prowl. Stay back little Joeys, one cut from her claws and your toast." Tempus gave a slightly offended look as did Laura who then exhaled her aggressions and continued on the mission.

She sniffed again. 23 percent sulfur, 30 percent potassium, 47 percent coal. Federal Ammunitions. Traveling East.

In a sprint she ran the sent until the end of the hall and turned on the trail. The group looked at Deadpool who was more interested in the Feuago vending machine he was standing in front of. "Anyone have a dollar? I haven't been paid yet." Summers pointed his hand towards the way she just ran indicating Wade should keep a tail on her.

All five the telepaths gave the same look of realization at the same moment. "Deadpool cannot follow X-23." The Cuckoos said in unison. "His sent of gun oil and black powder will deter her from finding the gunman."

"Scott," Jean said slowly removing her hands from her temples as she looked at the younger version of him, "A student brought a gun to the school, fired three rounds and has since remained allusive. One student is dead. The police have been called and are currently enroute. The entire student body is panicking."

Emma put her hand to her own temple, "I am currently broadcasting the escape routes to all of you."

"Okay," the older Cyclops said to himself, "Here's the plan, break up into teams of-"

"tut ta tut ta ta-" Deadpool said as he popped the top of his soda and took a deep drink. "How's lil Summers supposed to learn if you keep taking the reigns?"

Cyclops breathed the anger out. "Deadpool," he warned, "now is not the time."

Wade disagreed as he gave a duck face to the older Summers and looked at the little one. He rested his upper body on his legs so he could condescendingly be at the same level as the younger Scott. "Sink or swim, what's the plan." Scott looked between the two men with confusion. Wade smiled. "Ya see," he said, upholstering his own forty five caliber hand gun, "Unlike Jimmy fuck off that has one confirmed kill, I kinda know what I'm doing. So, what's the plan in three" he lowered the gun so it pointed by Scotts head. Scott swallowed hard. "Two." Wade moved it slightly closer to prove the point. "One." The barrel was pointed at his face. After a few seconds, Wade sighed in disappointment and holstered his gun. Scott gave a relived breath. "Eh, don't sweat it kid. Lotta guys can't perform under pressure."

"Ready?" Cyclops asked apparently just briefing the group of the plan.

"Wait, what?" Scott quickly turned to see everyone nodding and running in different directions leaving him and Deadpool as a team. Scott sucked his teeth. "I don't suppose you heard the plan."

"Duh? It's called multi-tasking. I thought you kids were supposed to be good at it." Deadpool said as he made his way to the first classroom on the hall. Scott's body became rigid with anger. "Hey, little one, ya mind if I call ya that, since your more long range offensive, stand security at the end of the hall. Make sure Mr peu peu doesn't catch us with our pants down."

Scott shook his head in anger as he moved to the end of the hall for security.

"Okay," Deadpool announced, "When I release them, I want you to guide them to the way point."

Scott held up his arms in infuriation. "Where's the way point?"

"Ugh." Wade groaned. "Have to do everything. Look behind you, out the window." Scott did. "you see where those stragglers are running to? The big ass football field, right? Maybe, shot in the dark, that's kind of the schools rally point." Scott turned and gave the older man a look of annoyance and disrespect. "So, when they scream 'Oh God, Deadpool, thanks for saving me,' you're going to guide these well-developed 18 year olds to the safe point." Scott rolled his eyes. "And keep a look out." Wade shouted over his shoulder.

With a smile, Deadpool knocked on the door gently. "Hello. I'm comin in." He opened the door slowly and closed it behind him. "Hello." He waved into the dark room. He could hear some of the girls failing silent whimpers. "My name is Deadpool, I'm with the X-Men. Cyclops, or Scott Summers, is here looking for a mutant, but has decided that you pathetic, worthless humans, need saving. So by his good graces, we are here to guide you out to safety." There were a few Huh's in the dark, but mostly girls still trying to stifle their whimpers. "Where is the teacher?" The prof remained silent. "Well, I hope you know how many people are in your class, you fucking coward, so when I release you, you know how many to count. Students, for the time being, the hall is secure. I will release you but only if everyone has a travel buddy. Do you have a travel buddy?" There was movement in the dark class room. "Okay, quietly, when I open this door, you will single file, with your buddy, go out this exit and travel to the north ten yard line of the football field. Questions?" Silence in the dark. "Good, outside of this door is Cyclops, he is guarding you from the shooter. Please do not tackle him. When you get into the light, you will notice that I am also armed. Please remember, I'm a good guy. If you tackle me, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Square?" there was still silence in the dark. Not even so much as a thank you. Wade groaned to himself. "Totally should've gone with X."

* * *

Laura looked around the hall. Judging from the posters plastered on the walls, this was either the political science hall from all the democratic student government positions, or the Literature hall with the several references to reading and quotes from classic novels posted on the walls.

The scent of the gunmen led her here. One of the sources of the scent was this locker. Blue. Number 468. Full locker. Locksmith Combination lock. Standard. Laura popped her claws and slid one up the locking mechanism, cutting it in half. She opened the locker and inhaled. The gun was stored here for several days. She began to rummage for any clue into the mindset of who the gunman was and if they were taking prisoners. What was the motive? And the overall question: why?

There were three running footsetps behind her. Cyclops, Jean, and the mutant that was quickly introduced to her as Morph, were following her.

She dropped a plain hooded jacket back into the locker when Scott was within whisper distance. "What did you find?" Scott asked.

"Textbooks, a jacket, and one poster." She said as she closed the door to the locker and continued on her mission to find the gunman before he took another young life. Cyclops followed closely after her.

Morph and Jean both shared a look before opening the locker. On the door was a poster cut to fit of Wolverine flying into the camera with his claws barred. Jean arched a brow. "the gunman has a hero" she said questioningly to Morph who only shrugged.

Scott kept was kind enough to keep his distance from Laura as she worked but only enough so not to contaminate the trail. "Emma seems to think the person we're looking for may be related. Because of all the panic, she can't get a clear read on where the mutant is." Laura humphed, acknowledging the idea. "Jean is having the same problem, but seems a bit more focused."

Laura followed the trail to a staircase leading up but turned as she realized she was standing outside the gymnasium. "Because that's why she's with us right now." Laura bit as she leaned in closer to the floor. Two more scents. One belonged to the female that was dead in the cafeteria. The first victim.

Cyclops turned to look behind him and saw that Morph and Jean were rounding the corner to catch up to them. Scott sighed. "Look, I know they're young and ill trained-"

"I am not having this discussion with you now." Laura ended the conversation as she followed the trail into the gym. Across the basketball court, and out the back door led to another series of halls. These were colder, cement and brick. It was filled with the scent of mold, mildew, sweat, Laura sniffed again, and fear.

* * *

Deadpool knocked on the third classroom door. "Hello" he said as he opened it. "Anyone?"

"Spider-man?" One of the students whispered.

Wade hung his head and sighed. "Yep. It's your friendly neighborhood, Manhattan, Spiderman here to save the day." He said deadpan. "Coast is clear, ya'll want out? Meet on the football field."

Younger Scott chuckled as Wade made his way to next classroom. "You're losing your charisma Deadpool."

"Fuck off. That's the third 'Spider-man?' I've gotten today. And I've only freed three classrooms."

Scott gave another chuckle. "Could be worse."

"How?"

Scott shrugged. "Those gun totting republicans want the staff to be armed in an event like this. At least you're not getting your head blown off at every door."

With his hand on the next knob, Wade looked at the younger, brighter, Cyclops. "You're one of those 'always on the bright side' kind of people aren't you?"

Scott gave a nervous smile. "I try to be."

"Shut up." Deadpool instructed with a two finger point as he opened the next class without a knock.

* * *

Laura, Cyclops, Jean and Morph stacked up on the door way leading to the Gunman.

=Jean.= Cyclops telepathically stated, hoping not to alert the shooter. "What's inside?"

The girl held her hands to her temples. =Two individuals. Both male. The mutant is inside. He's very scared. I,= She paused as she fought though the cluster of the fear from the mutant, =I see a gun, but-=

"It's okay," Scott helped. "Is anyone else inside?"

Jean shook her head. "No, it's just them."

Scott nodded his head. "X, on three. One, two-" Laura popped her claws and cut the bolt that was locking the door. She instantly kicked the door open and rushed in. "Its Wolverine all over again." Scott said to himself as he entered the room behind her.

There were two boys. Both between the ages of sixteen and nineteen. A brunet stood over the other in what looked like hand me downs and a cheap haircut. The gun was pointed at the blondes head. It was a minimal firearm, Beretta, 9 mm. The expensed ammo scent told Laura it was cheap and easy to come by. The boy was poor. The gun was probably the most expensive thing in his home.

The other was a blonde. He was sitting on the ground, hands held up as if surrendering or begging for his life. His clean, ironic slogan t-shirt was covered by the blue and yellow lettermans jacket. The blonde wasn't much larger than the brunette, but he was obviously the item of torment for the shooter.

In the second Laura analyzed the situation, it was too late. Cyclops appeared. In the presence of the outside world, Cyclops showing up and looking at you meant one of two things; you're a mutant, or murder of mutants. But the other thing, to an itchy trigger fingered adolescent, was that six-two, muscled form was often frightening to the viewer. In the bang of the opening door, and a rather large known terrorist entering, the shooter clinched up in fear. Pulling the trigger, and shooting the blonde boy in the head.

The deafening sound of the gun fire, the sight of the brain matter, the thick smell of blood and gun powder, and the ringing of Scott yelling "NO" as the dark haired boy looked and saw what he did on accident. The guilt of what he just did was written on his face, even though he still held the gun.

Morph and Jean stood in the doorway in shock. For them, this is the first time they've ever seen someone die. Jean looked at the body. In a shock induced state, she whispered, "he's the mutant"

Laura no longer cared. She popped her claws and mincingly walked towards the boy. His own shock was wearing off as he fired three rounds into the approaching girl. She didn't even flinch as the shots missed vital organs and her body began to instantly heal. She pulled her fist back to punch him and knock the gun out of his hand when the brunette turned the gun on himself and fired a single shot into his own temple.

The other three jumped when the second shot was fired. They stood by the door way in shock. None of them even breathed or blinked. Laura gave a disappointed grunt until she realized something. No blood.

She bent down and inspected the wound. The boy was trying to open his eyes when Laura took a knee on his throat. She lifted the hair out of the way to inspect the gun wound. She poked her finger into the wound and felt the hot metal of the bullet, the slickness of the blood, but the skull wasn't bone. It was some thing else.

The boy started to groan at the pain in his head when Laura popped her claw again and cut an incision along the gun wound. She pulled back the skin, warranting a scream from the boy. She wiped the residual blood off to reveal polished black granite with white veins. She shook her head and stood before the boy.

Scott grabbed her by the arm and screamed "What do you think you're doing?"

Laura arched a brow. The two shots fired inside temporarily rendered her deaf, she can only image what it did to his hearing. She pointed at the boy and the obvious lack of blood from his self-inflicted wound. She removed her belt as Scott stood above the brunette. Laura kicked the gun away as she pulled the boy to his feet.

She started to wrap her belt around his wrists behind his back when Cyclops ordered her to stop. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued to make handcuffs for the boy. "I order you to-"

Laura threw an elbow into his throat and punched him in the bridge of his nose to get him off of her. "I'm taking him into custody." She stated calmly.

Cyclops put a hand up to his nose to try and stop the blood flow. "He's a mutant, what do you think they're going to do to him?"

The boy gave a "What?" as Laura finished the knot on his cuffs. "I'm going to assume the same treatment they gave Tombstone." She started to walk the boy out of the room.

The boy shook his head in confusion. "What? Wait, what's going on?"

Cyclops stood in front of Laura and spoke to the boy. In a kind voice he said, "You're a mutant."

"And you're going to jail." Laura added with a knee to the back of the boys knees to get him moving.

The teen boy locked his knees and tried to look at X behind him. Realization just setting in, he begged with her. "I don't want to go to jail."

Laura rammed her elbow into he back of the boys neck, shattering her fore arm. "You've made your choice. You killed two innocent civilians." She yelled at him. "Now it's time to take responsibility of your actions and suffer the consequences. Now move." She punctuated with slapping him in the back of the head.

The boy looked at Jean and Morph who were still in shock over what they saw. The boy then looked to Scott. "Cyclops, you said I was mutant."

Laura kneed him in the stomach to get him to stop taking. He recoiled and dropped to his knees, not realizing that she was breaking herself with every effort. "Shut up and move."

* * *

Tempus was watching the front office with Magik waiting for the others to arrive. Outside was a slue of cop cars and local media. Warren was doing his best in crowd control. Oldier Cyclops thought it would look better if an 'angel' was there instead of, say, Deadpool. The Cookoos were also doing their best in stopping the police from entering the building and 'accidently' killing all the mutants. The plan didn't involve stopping the news media though.

Tempus chewed her lip as Magik looked almost impatiently at the clock. "So, like, can I ask a question?" Tempus asked. Honestly, Magik was easier to talk to but there were certain things you don't mention, for example, what she was about to ask.

The Blonde Russian sighed. "Yes. What is it?"

Tempus paused to gather her courage, "So when you guys were the Phenoix," Magik gave a look that could kill, but Bell pressed on, "Why didn't you guys, ya know, wipe out all the guns? Melt them down into something else."

Magik smirked at the girl then resumed her watch. "We tried. We destroyed armories, deactivated war heads, melted arms manufactures top the ground and it still wasn't enough. We tore sentinels apart, had countries agree to peace, and arrested over seventy six international arms dealers. And it still wasn't enough." Illina clinched her jaw before she spoke. "It's situations like this that make me wonder if it's even worth it. If it's worth saving anyone who willingly chooses and continues to choose chaos and death over peace and tolerance."

Eva had a look of concern. "What about Mr Wilson? He said he was a mercenary and now that he's with us, he's ecstatic that we've given him a second-" Eva slowed down as she noticed Magik start to laugh.

Illina smiled and shook her head. "You really think this is his second chance? His 'path to redemption'?" Magik gave another chuckle. "That man has betrayed or sabotaged this team every time we've given him a chance." She gave another scoff and looked at the young girl. "I never pegged you for naive, Ms Bell, but listen when I tell you this: Where ever Deadpool goes, a strong scent of death and tacos will follow. Do not trust him."

Tempus furrowed her brows. "If he can't be trusted, why is he here? And pointy clone?"

Magik gave a sigh and continued her watch, "You'd have to ask your fearless leader that one. I'm sure there's a reason, but-"

=X-Men= Emma broadcased, =Scott has found the Mutant and is transporting it to the front. Convine there so we may leave.=

There was a silent pause then a 'WHOOO' that obviously came from Deadpool from the other side of the silent school.

Laura led the teen boy though the main hall followed by Scott, Jean and Morph. "I'm turning him over to the police, that's final." Laura yelled at Cyclops.

"Okay, Laura," Cyclops stated as if he was speaking to a child, "Let's pretend that the police do arrest him, he does his time, and when he goes to court, then what?"

Laura didn't even give him a look as she bluntly stated, "he is found guilty by a jury of his peers and is sent to jail for two life sentences."

The boy gave a nervous laugh. "How long is that, exactly?"

"Usually eighty years." Laura stated as he rounded the corner and met the other members of the large team.

The boy continued on about how sending him to jail was a bad idea while Cyclops demanded that the humans would only see the 'freak' mutant and not give him a fair trial because the boy's 'peers' would be impartial to the judgment given the recent X-Men/Avenger activities. "His peers are in this room now." Laura walked to the double glass doors leading outside and to the local police ignoring the leader of the X-Men. Cyclops grabbed her arm again. She gave a quick, warning look at his hand before meeting his gaze. "If you walk out there, they'll kill you."

She used her free hand to pull his spandex so he was at her level. She got in his face and said softly, "You touch me again, and I'll kill you. What I'm doing is the protocol for every state, nation, and peoples. Mutant or not. Get in line, or get out of my way."

There was a silence from all the others who watched his ordeal. With a defeated snort, Cyclops released her arm and smacked her hand off of him. "Go ahead." He warned in a deep, threating voice. "But by the end of the day, that boy will be in my custody because he belongs with his own kind."

Laura gave a soft growl. "Mutant or murder? Because it's obvious which you're willing to overlook. Equal rights means equal punishment. You seemed to have forgotten that." She pushed the door open and allowed the boy to walk with this back straight instead of the hunched over that she forced him for the last few minutes.

They didn't make it ten feet before an officer on a blow horn ordered them to stop. "That's far enough. What's going on?"

Laura kneed the boy again so he take a knee and show he wasn't a threat. "My name is Laura Kennedy." She announced loudly. "I came here with the militant Cyclops in hopes of finding and recruiting a new mutant." Scott face palmed himself. The only way this could be worse, is if it was Deadpool. "What we stubled upon was a school shooting. Using my tracking abilities, I located the shooter, but only after he had already killed two students. He is disarmed and willing to comply with local law enforcement."

There was a pause from the cop cars that were one hundred meters back. "Did you say Cyclops?" the police officer asked from behind his patrol cars door.

Laura groaned to herself. "Yes. I am willing to make an official statement and sign any documentation that may be required."

Of course what they heard was, "Cyclops is inside the school? Scott Summers is in there with the students?"

She groaned to herself again. Well, at least they aren't killing her. "If you do not take this child into custody, Cyclops will kidnap him. For the safety of yourselves and the safety of your fellow officers, you need to arrest this child."

She noticed the red dots on her chest as the SWAT team on top of the building started to spill over. "Put your hands up." One of the officers stated. Laura did so slowly. "You too, kid."

"his hands are bound, he cannot comply." Laura helped as she put her hands on the back of her head and kneeled to the ground.

The boy looked up at the roof top and saw several high powered automatic rifles pointed at his head and chest. He did the only thing he could think of. "She's a mutant." He screamed.

Laura gave an annoyed sigh. "They know that."

"She- She has knives. In her arms" He screamed. The SWAT team looked at one another quickly in question while Laura thought to herself "Great."

* * *

Deadpool and younger Cyclops met up with the others. Deadpool had a 'new' backpack and cell phone. "What'd we miss?" Wade asked without looking up from the game he was playing on the phone.

Kitty face palmed herself. "Laura's making an ass out of herself."

Wade pocketed the phone and smiled. "Oh, where?" Kitty pointed and he ran to see. With a chuckle he yelled at the girl who was laying down on the concrete with her hands above her head. "No one likes a little hero."

Emma and Eric stood next to Cyclops. Emma put a hand on his shoulder. "You know we have to help her, right?"

Cyclops gave a smirk. "Lets give her a few more minutes. Who knows, maybe all this could be blown over."


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: This chapter sucks. Seriously. But it is a necessary Segway to get into phase 2 of the plan. So any reviews or suggestions will be considered, provided they are within reason. Meaning, this chapter is subject to change.

Thank you, and enjoy the story.

Also: Marvel owns all names and likeness.

* * *

The song on his phone goes off in the middle of the night. The kind of ringtone that gives the owner a warning.

Warning: ignore this call.

Logan groaned to himself as he blindly patted the bed to look for the rectangular plastic_. Proud to be an American_ wasn't the best song to play in the hotel room he was staying at. His knuckle found it in the moment when he realized that he should probably wake up to answer. With another groan, he opened one eye and looked at bright back light. Steve Rogers was written out on the screen with a good question: Answer? With a heavy sigh, he thumbed the question and held the phone to his ear. "'Lo." Sleep was thick in this voice as he looked for something to drink.

"Turn on the TV." Rogers snapped.

Too tired to give a sarcastic response, Logan began to look for the other rectangular piece of plastic. "Channel?"

"Any."

Madridpoor's news feed was plugged into the Vietnamese local TV stations. "Wanna be more specific?"

"American news."

With a deep breath, he wiped his face with his hand and started flipping through the channels. Logan was about to give up and tell Rogers off when he saw it. An aerial shot of a school shooting in Massachusetts. Sadly, it has become a common occurrence in the US. What was Cap going to do, travel across the country again and tell kids weapons are bad? Ban arms and go against the constitution? Logan gave a smirk at the thought but saw something he wasn't expecting.

"See it yet?" Steve asked.

Logan moved to the foot of his bed to get a better look at his TV screen as he turned up the volume of the TV. The female reporter was speaking Vietnamese, but he understood her perfectly. "We have received word that the shooter has been apprehended and has surrendered to the authorities. However, the one who apprehended the shooter claims to be Laura Kennedy, a registered mutant who claims that Scott Summers, or Cyclops, is currently inside the school. As viewers may remember, Mr. Summers was recently part of the 'Phoenix Five.' A group that broke of the Xalong Bridge causing floods in the lowlands."

Logan was agape. "What?"

"What's your daughter doing there?" Steve's question was a sharp accusation. "We put her in your custody hoping that you would be able to handle this?"

"That ain't her." He paused. "It can't be." She hasn't contacted him in a few days. He hasn't checked on her over two-weeks. Would she? Why? She wouldn't.

"Logan, I you need to be honest, is this one of your plans? Is this part of your 'schism' with Summers-" Steve paused as if something more interesting caught his attention.

Logan wanted to growl but the news feed in Vietnam was slower than it was where he was. A slight shimmer appeared around the front doors of the high school. Magneto. He was creating a barrier between the X-men and the bullets. Scott was the first to exit out of the school followed by Emma and Eric. Kitty was next and behind her. Kitty, there's one wound that won't heal. Logan watched as the time displaced X-men, the Cukoos, and ending with Magik and someone who was wearing a lot of red.

The camera zoomed in on the group. Scott and Eric walked to where Laura was laying on the ground and helped her and the shooter stand. Scott looked at the police officers who were hiding behind their police cars. Scott began to speak to the police but the helicopter couldn't pick it up.

The guy in the red looked up into the camera and winked. "Is that-" Rogers started.

Logan shook his head. "Why the hell is Deadpool with Summers?" The question was more directed at himself than to Cap. He was human, why would they hire him?

"I know you have a lot of respect for Summers, but I have to know;" Steve treaded lightly. "He hired a mercenary and has your daughter. Is it possible that he planned for this? Is this something he would do?"

Logan was almost offended. "What? No, it ain't like Slim. He wouldn't do that."

"Then why did he hire a mercenary?"

In a bright light, Magik teleported the group. Logan sighed as the other police officers looked confused as everyone, including the shooter were gone. "Because he wasn't hired." He gave another sigh as Steve waited for him to finish. "Deadpool's good at whatever you give 'em. But he does his own thing. The only reason he would comply with anyone, is if he get's somethin' out of it. And since Cyke isn't on the Forbes 400 list, I'm bettin' Wade ain't hired."

Steve was honestly confused. "Then why is he there?"

Logan relaxed on the bed slightly and rubbed his neck. "Because, he's an X-Man. Cyke made 'em a damn X-men."

Cap was silent for a moment as if trying to come up with a strategy. "So," he started, "Where does that leave your daughter?"

Logan scoffed. "Even if it is her, I ain't worried 'bout her anymore. More worried how Cyke's gonna use Wade. He's a weapon for a reason. A very loud and annoying reason." After saying those words, Logan remembered that Laura is more than just his daughter. Than just his clone. She's also a weapon. A weapon Scott has used before. What was he planning?

Cap gave a moment for Logan to think. "You know them best, what's the plan?"

Logan looked at the TV screen of the vietmeise news reporter and grumbled to himself. "Same was it was, only now, we proceed with extreme caution."

* * *

Laura pulled the hair out of her face and gave a soft growl to herself. Magik had transported them back to the Weapons X danger room. The older X-Men started to leave the room as the younger ones looked like they were waiting on their next orders.

Cyclops put a hand on the new mutants shoulder and gave a soft smile. "What's your name?"

The boy watched Laura closely as she removed her belt from his wrists. "Donald Michaels." He said without meeting Scotts eyes.

Scott gave another smile as he removed his cowl and put on his red sun glasses. He shifted his gaze to Laura. "Later today, the X-Men will discuss what to do with you, Mr. Michaels. But for now," Scott turned back to the boy, "We will place you in an isolated cell."

Donald looked confused. "What? But I thought"

"You killed two innocent students." Donald took an intake of air as if to argue. "Until we discuss this later, this is my decision." Scott looked at Illyana. "Will you please find a place for him?" The Russian nodded once and gently led the boy out of the room. Donald quietly argued to whole time out of the room.

Scott looked at the other students who were looking expectantly at him. He put on his best smile. "I just want to say great job today. All of the students made it out of there safely-"

"Ya know," Deadpool added, "except for two." Scott shot him a dark look. "What? To be fair, with the population of that school, the stats of two students are nonexistent. So good job."

Jean scoffed. "Wow." She said full of disgust that the other time displaced X-Men had to share.

He shrugged. "What?"

"Are you serious? Two children died today." She argued. "And you're making jokes."

"Kids die everyday. Child soldiers, unexploded land mines, human trafficking, mules, IEDs, poison, neglect. You want me to cry for each one? Sorry, but I got bills to pay."

The newer X-men now shared the same look of disgust. "Why is he here?" Kitty demanded in Scotts face, her hand fully extended to Deadpool. "He obviously doesn't care about anyone, let alone the mutant race."

"Not true." Wade argued, but his light tone did him little justice.

"Enough." Cyclops yelled and the room complied. He turned his attentions to Laura. "I'll discuss this with you later." Laura arched a brow but didn't say anything. Clinching his jaw, Scott continued with his original thought. "Great job out there today. We all moved like a team."

"Why didn't Magento come with you?" Laura asked. Scott ignored the question. "You brought two untrained X-children who did nothing but not Mr Maximoff. Why?" Scott met her gaze now. Anger had replaced her usual emotionless look but her tone was as if she was indifferent. "He could have stopped the bullet that killed the second child."

Deadpool covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile. "Damn, son. I think she just called you out."

Scott looked at Jean and Morph with a kinder look. "You needed the training. Morph, you were supposed to calm him down while Jean locked his brain."

"Then why not use Ms Frost." Laura asked. "She is trained and more reliable."

Scott noticed her sentence but didn't respond. "You two needed the field training." He said to Jean and Morph.

"This kind of situation does not need experimental training." Laura stated, a hint of anger was now in her voice.

"That's enough." Scott said again, softer this time and only directed at Laura. "It's been a long morning." He said to the students. "I'm not sure what Professor Kitty has planned, but I know that my students are free for the day." He gave a nod to the students who seemed to smirk at the prospect of a day without training. "Go." He said lightly. He motioned for everyone out of the danger room. They all started to walk out and join Emma and Eric on the other side of the room.

Laura didn't join them. Cyclops looked her over. Her hardened gaze was set firmly on him. He looked at the ceiling of the danger room. "Of course, you are free to train if you want." Laura didn't respond at the suggestion. With an awkward face, he turned his back on her.

Laura wrapped the belt in her hands around his throat and pulled down. He gave a choking sound that alerted the other students. They all turned to watch the five foot six girl strangle the six for one man.

Scott stood straight so her feet were off the floor. Laura jerked on the belt hard enough to make pull back again. When Laura's feet hit the floor, she re adjusted the belt and turned. As she bent forward, his feet were off of the ground, back to back, and his head was on her shoulder. She held the belt in front of her as she continued to choke him.

Emma gave a board look to Eric who seemed to agree. Magneto lifted a hand to the girl to control her claws.

Wade gently lifted the helmet off the master of magnetism. When he realized it, Eric was hit in the back of the head with his own helmet. Jean watched as Eric fell to the floor unconscious. Wade quickly placed the helmet on Jean's head and rested his elbow on top to make sure she couldn't pull it off and keep blocking her telekinetic abilities.

Emma realized what he did and what Wade was up to. She turned her attentions to Laura to stop the fight when Wade clicked his tongue at her to catch her attention. He drew his gun at her and pulled the trigger. Emma had enough time to go diamond as did the other Cookoos.

Now with the telepaths taken care of, "Go for the humorous!" Wade shouted at Cyclops. "Take out the ligaments. I got twenty bucks ridin' on you, Cyke. Make it count."

Hearing the gun shots, instincts took over as Scott shifted his body weight off of the girl and to the ground. The choke point of the belt had turned from his throat to his neck. Laura threw it from her and put her hands up to fight without popping her claws.

Scott put one hand up to stop her. "Laura, no." She didn't listen as she ran into the fight. With a sigh, he gave the same board look at Emma and indulged the girl.

Laura threw the first punch. Scott met her, punch for punch. He blocked each kick and used her own force against her. "You won't win this, X. What do you think you're doing?"

Laura ran at him again and reared her arm back to punch him. He kicked her in the chest forcing her back a few feet. She slid across the floor clutching her heart. "That boy needs-" she squeezed, "he needs a fair trial."

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't have time for this." With a sigh, Laura stood up and retook her stance. "We will take all the proper precautions and find a suitable punishment for his crimes." Laura would've scoffed as he ran at him again. He met each of her punches and knocked her to the floor again. "What's this really about?"

Laura ran at him again. "You have no respect for the law and take no responsibility for your own crimes." She stated. She threw a right hook that he dodged with little effort. Scott trapped a leg and thrust an elbow into the back of her neck. Laura landed face first into the concrete floor.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He scolded to the child.

Laura pushed herself off the floor and wiped the blood from her mouth and nose with the back of her arm as she stood. "You killed Professor Xeavier, broke out of prison, and are currently using vigilante tactics to 'save' the mutant race."

Scott gave an exasperated sigh. "It wasn't me. It was the Dark Phoenix."

Laura ran at him again and she gave a fake punch as she kicked him in the head. Scott spun slightly. Laura then punched him in the side of his knee causing him to kneel. She stepped back. "My lawyer used the same excuse." She said calmly. "Only, Captain America, SHEILD, and Ghost Rider granted me a pass for my crimes." Cyclops looked up at her with a scowl. "Your peers sentenced you to jail. Are you so self important that you are above the law?"

The diamond quartet watched Wade closely, trying to protect the other students. Tempus raised her hands to him, trying to kick start her powers. Wade noticed. "Baby, you can only do one bubble at a time. So," he pulled out a second gun and pointed it at the other students "which is it?"

Eva put her hands down unsure of how to defeat him. Goldballs stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Really?" Deadpool scathed. "Close range _and_ a huge target. It's like you aren't even trying."

Scott scoffed at the girl with malice as he stood. "First of all, the Avengers aren't my peers." He stated as he gathered his bearing. "Secondly, is that how this works? Only you and Logan are worthy of a second chance?"

Laura began to circle the male. "I was trying to live a peaceful life before you kidnapped me. I was trying to atone."

Scott didn't fall for her trick. "You may have an ocean of blood to atone for, but so does everyone else. We've all done something that we aren't proud of. That haunts us even in our own reflection. You think I pass my responsibility, my humanity onto an excuse? I don't. I live with what I've done everyday. Every mutant I save, every life I protect, gets me closer to my atonement. It gets me closer to Xaviers dream."

"Tell me," Laura cut a small hole in the back of his uniform. Scott jumped at her and held his hands at his glasses, "What's the dream these days?"

"I will do whatever it takes to protect the mutants."

She gave a knowing smirk that Scott reached out to smack off. Laura ducked his attack. She grabbed his arm to extend it, and used her elbow to sever the ligimiate in his own joint. Scott screamed out in pain as she spun under his arm, twisting the already broken limb, and kicking out his right knee. It gave a sickening snap as his body weight came crashing down on it. When he fell to his knees, Laura moved to kick him.

Scott threw up his good arm to block the impact but she didn't finish. He opened his eyes to see her giving a perfect posture with her foot claw inches away from his temple. Behind her, Eric was just waking up. Her ear twitched as he was helped up by Kitty, who was giving a nasty look at Deadpool who was holding everyone hostage. Laura lowered her leg slowly and dropped his arm. "What makes you so self important that you believe that all mutants will follow you?" She asked standing above him.

Scott cradled his arm and sat back as he looked at the girl. She tired him out in a useless fight and used her healing factor to gain the advantage. "Because they know I can lead them. I _have_ led them. And I will lead them to a world of peace and tolerance whether we take it though peace or war."

Laura backed off and turned her attentions to the younger version of the man who was kneeling on the floor. "Does it sound familiar yet?" The younger Scott looked away from her as if not noticing it was for him. With the one sentence, she turned her back on the X-men.

* * *

Laura hasn't left her cell in three days. It was quiet. It's how she preferred it. Wade would come by to see her if only to talk at her or make fun of her 'self imposed' prison sentence. Either way, she didn't care. Today, held something different.

His footsteps were light as if he was afraid someone might notice he was here. Laura inhaled and smirked. There is no way he was really that naïve. The intercom buzzed followed by "Why did you call me out like that?"

Laura turned her head towards the two way mirror on the other side of her cell. The younger Scott Summers was outside of her cell. She turned her back on him again and continued to read her book.

The intercom buzzed. "I said-" Laura held up a hand to stop him. She then motioned for him to enter the cell. The door was unlocked as it's always been. The younger Scott was more hesitant. But in the end, he gave in. The door opened slowly and he stood by it in case he needed to run away. "I don't have much time." She gave bored look even as he never stopped reading _The Man and the Sea_. "Why did you do that?"

She slowly lowered her book and looked at him. "The telepaths are paying close attention to me, but not you. If you wish to hear what I must say, then come closer."

He scoffed at her offer. Laura shrugged and resumed her reading. With a sigh, he did. He sat down beside her, keeping a close eye on her hands and feet. She put her book on the floor and looked him over quietly.

"You believe in symbolism, correct?" Scott nodded slowly and confused. Laura looked at the cell. "I was created to replace Wolverine. Weapon X trained me to kill him and replace him. They told me he was out dated, a threat," she paused at the next word, "an animal. When I first met him, I believed these things. But-" Laura clenched her teeth as she reflected back on her memory. "But when I went to kill him, he did not fight me. He understood. Logan accepted me. He offered me a second chance. I took it."

Scott scooted closer to her. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked softly, as if it was secret.

Laura turned and looked at him. Her green eyes were softer than they've been in days. "I have had time to meditate. I have given great thought on why I am here. Why you are here. I believe that I have discovered the solution." Scott grew even closer to her, wanting to hear what could possibly be the truth why he can't go home. "I was created in a place like this to replace my senior. Perhaps you were brought here to take out yours."

Scott gave a disgusted look and backed away. "You're insane." He claimed as he stood to leave.

Laura stood and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have seen what you will become. Is that what you want?" Scott seemed to stop walking and turned his ear to her. "I look at Logan and I see a life of a never ending war, anger, vengeance, death and loneliness. My genetics indicate that I am doomed to live like that, but I do not want that life." She let him go and hugged herself. "That is why I left the X-Men. I have seen and done enough of that life to know I want more." Laura looked into Scotts glasses and saw her reflection. "I want hope."

Scott looked at her. She looked scared, but he was unsure of what to do. His social awkwardness made him timid to the girl. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Laura took a step towards him to close the gap and placed her hands on his forearms. "Every strategy you will use has been recorded and is used as training guides to the younger X-Men. Review them. Find the faults. I have proven that I can train you."

She almost looked hopeful as she looked at him. Scott shook his head. "No, this is ludicrous. This is insane. You're insane."

Laura looked away and stepped back. She hugged herself again to recover from the rejection. "You don't have to do this. It is merely my belief." She turned away from him to hide her shame from opening up to him. Even this little bit.

Scott looked at her form. He wanted to apologize, but what would he say? In silence, he turned to leave.

"I will follow you." Laura whispered. Scott stopped walking and looked at her. "You're still young. Hopeful. Your vision is pure, like how Professor Xavier dreamed." She gave a sad look at the boy. "You are destined to lead this team. We need YOU now more than ever."

Scott swallowed hard the reality of the situation. He looked at his feet and started to contemplate the idea of killing himself.

Wade walked in, finishing a pint of ice crème, and gave a confused look a the two teens. "You two do know what sex is, right? And how you do it?" Scott blushed while Laura was bemused. "I only ask because you're doing it wrong." Scott cleared his throat and left the room quickly, the blush still rising on his neck. Wade watched Scott damn near run away. He ate another spoonful of ice crème as he closed the door. "So," Wade said playfully, "You still not like me yet?"

Laura met his dark gaze and silently ceded to his words.

* * *

Told you so. Please send me your comments and I will implement any necessary changes. Thank you.

*Thank you Luna Storm 13


End file.
